Petits secrets
by Kairy Dream
Summary: Hikari cache un secret depuis très longtemps à la SA, elle est une vampire. Mais le secret fini par en provoquer d'autre, quand, une nuit Hikari, ressentant une soif trop grande, au malheur de rencontrer Aoi. Ce dernier ne restera pas de marbre devant une telle rencontre. Vampire Hikari / Aoi
1. Chapitre 1 : L'éveil au sang

**Petits secrets**

 **Résumé:** Hikari cache un secret depuis très longtemps à la SA, elle est une vampire. Mais le secret fini par en provoquer d'autre, quand, une nuit Hikari, ressentant une soif trop grande, à le malheur de rencontrer Aoi. Ce dernier ne restera pas de marbre devant une telle rencontre. Vampire Hikari/Aoi

 **Attention: Le manga SA Special Class A ne m'appartient pas, c'est vraiment trop dommage, mais mon histoire elle, vient de bien de moi, malgré que j'emprunte les personnages de SA Special Class A.**

''bla bla'' = discussion

 _bla bla = pensée_

 **~ (/(°w°)\\) ~**

Chapitre 01 : L'éveil au sang

 **L'éveil au sang**

Hikari souffrait, elle ne pouvait plus supporter cette horrible sensation de faim qui la prenait soudainement. Elle ne comprenait pas la raison d'une telle faim, normalement si elle s'alimentait bien et faisait attention a bien manger, elle n'était pas obliger de boire le liquide carmin coulant dans les veines d'un être humain.

En réalité, elle détestait boire du sang, a chaque fois qu'elle devait le faire. elle est confrontée aux regards inquiets de ses parents et a la douleur de son frère qui était son donneur de sang.

 _Pourquoi il a fallu que le gène vampirique se réveille en moi ! Alors que le dernier vampire a être né dans la famille date d'il y a plus de 200 ans. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?_

 _Pourquoi il a fallu que je naisse comme un monstre ?_

Sa vie était guidée par son maudit sang, son intelligence et sa force venait de ça, sa détermination et son amour pour sa famille aussi, sinon elle aurait depuis longtemps abandonné la vie.

Donc du a ce satanée sang, elle se trouvait sur son lit en boule se tenant le ventre, elle l'avait l'impression d'être dévorée de l'intérieur, tout en se sentant assoiffée, la gorge sèche.

Pourquoi elle ne demande aucune aide a sa famille ? Car ses parents et son frère ne sont pas à la maison, et même s'ils avaient été là, elle aurait tout fait pour leur cacher sa crise.

Elle se sentit perdre de plus en plus la raison a cause de la douleur qui grandissait.

''Du sang ... je veux du sang ...'' murmura la jeune fille dégoûtée en larme. ''Ah !''

Elle criait encore plus fort et son corps se secouait sous les vagues de douleurs, jusqu'à que ses iris commencent a se colorer de rouge sang et ses sens se sont mis en éveil.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la jeune fille se mit a rire avec un air dément, elle ferait tout pour que la douleur disparaisse, que sa soif soit asséchée.

Hikari se leva et enleva doucement tous ces vêtements. Puis elle se dirigea vers son armoire, cherchant une robe de couleur noir afin de pouvoir aller chasser.

Elle prit une dizaine de minute a ce préparer, c'est à dire se laver rapidement, s'habiller léger pour attirer le regard et se maquiller légèrement pour éviter qu'on la reconnaisse dans la rue par des élèves ou pire, par la SA.

Puis elle sortit de la maison avec un air déterminé, ses yeux rouges luisaient dans la sombre nuit. Elle marcha jusqu'au centre ville, où des hommes bourrés ne manquaient pas d'aborder les rues.

Quand elle repéra un homme seul dans une ruelle, elle y alla tenter sa chance. L'homme se trouvait en réalité encore bien conscient de son environnement et voyant une jeune fille s'approcher de lui en flirtant, il lui prit son poignet et la tira contre lui.

 _Il est réveillé !_

Hikari se sentit bête et effrayée quand l'homme très conscient l'attrapa pour lui faire je ne sais quoi. Elle se mit a crier et retirer son bras, face a ce geste, ce qui mit en colère l'homme sur le sol.

Sous la peur, elle ne put l'empêcher de se faire plaquer sur le sol. Elle se mit a pleurer et crier, elle n'avais aucune force en elle pour se proteger.

Quand elle cru qu'elle allait se faire violer, quelqu'un venu la sauver. Son agresseur volait loin d'elle si vite qu'elle eut seulement le temps de cligner des yeux.

Elle regarda la personne qui l'avait sauvé et s'étouffa avec sa salive.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qui fout là celui-là !?_

La personne qui venait de la sauver, était malheureusement quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait et qui ne semblais pas vraiment la portée dans son cœur.

 **~ (/(°w°)\\) ~**

Aoi Ogata avait du se déplacer dans le centre ville afin de pouvoir envoyer son compte rendu de la journée au Président Takishima. Sauf qu'incident non loin de son appartement avait endommagé les lignes réseaux.

Après avoir du rentrer dans un cyber café douteux, et supporter l'odeur indescriptible qui y régnait, il se sentait mieux de savoir qu'il allait enfin rentrer chez lui.

Mais sur le chemin du retour entre le cyber café et sa voiture, il entendu une femme crier à l'aide. Il intervenu rapidement avant que l'être dégoûtant ne puisse la toucher davantage.

Apres que l'homme ivre fuit la queue entre les jambes sous le regard froid du jeune homme d'affaire, Aoi se mit a se tourner vers la jeune fille qui avait sauvé.

Il vit ces yeux, ce rouge si irréel et pourtant existant dans ces yeux a elle. On aurait deux magnifique rubis luisant de son éclat dans le noir.

Puis il regarda la femme sur le sol, et se figea aussitôt. Une déesse ... a ses yeux elle ressemblait a une déesse venu sur terre. Ses longs cheveux de couleur ébène faisait un magnifique contraste avec sa peau pâle. Cette même peau qui ressortait la robe noir qui camouflait son corps tout en le sculptant.

Devant une telle beauté, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de se sentir soudainement timide. Il perdait ses mots et ne savait plus quoi lui dire, pourtant il avait prévu quelques paroles polies et courtois pour la rassurer.

Hikari, voyant Aoi ne plus bouger et ne dire aucun mot, s'inquiéta de s'être fait découverte aussi rapidement. Elle voulu profiter de son air distrait pour s'enfuir rapidement loin de lui, espérant que ce dernier ne remarque rien.

Elle se mit donc a courir avec ces derniers forces, malheureusement, Aoi semblait la suivre.

Aoi s'étonna de voir la jeune fille courir loin de lui, en abordant une légère peur sur le visage. Il se mit en tête de la rattraper afin de s'expliquer, de lui dire qu'il n'était un pervers.

Il constata que la jeune fille était très rapide et bien plus agile que la plupart des filles. La voir sprinter et esquiver les divers obstacles se trouvant sur son chemin étrange.

Il ne savait plus où il se diriger, concentrant son regard seulement sur la silhouette de femme.

Hikari sauta par dessus un grillage, menant a un parc qui avait fermé ses portes pour la nuit. Elle marcha jusqu'à un banc, pour s'asseoir et souffler un coup.

Elle ferma les yeux et se pencha en arrière, les cheveux volant sous le vent de la nuit. Malgré sa faim, elle se sentit apaisée.

Dans sa transe, elle ne remarqua pas Aoi qui s'assit a ses cotés. Il la regardait, elle semblait dormir sous la lumière de la lune.

''Est-ce que ...''

Hikari sursauta en l'entendant et se leva brusquement afin de partir. Mais il se leva et attrapa sa main.

''Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer, je suis désolé.'' dit Aoi avec douceur.

''Alors vous m'avez suivi a travers la ville, juste pour me dire cela.'' reprocha Hikari avec un drôle de regard.

''En fait ... oui et non ...''

''Donc cela arrive souvent que vous poursuivez les jeunes filles a travers la ville sans raison ?'' dit-elle dubitatif.

''Bien sur que non !'' se défendit-il. ''J'ignore pourquoi j'ai ressenti le besoin de vous suivre, mon cœur et mon âme brûlait a votre simple vue.''

''Seriez-vous en train de me draguer ?''

 _Il doit plaisanter ! Il ne m'a reconnu, et en plus il me fait des avances._

''Pensez ce que vous vouliez, mais je n'arrive pas à détourner mon regard de vous .'' avoua Aoi en la regardant dans les yeux.

 _Pourquoi il faut qu'il se montre aussi doux et gentil ? Mes sens me crient de lui sauter dessus._

''Ne dite pas de tels bêtises, je ne suis pas ... jolie.'' termina Hikari déboussolée. ''Je paris que vous dites ça a toutes les filles que vous croisez. Lâchez moi maintenant.''

 _Laisse moi. Ne dit plus un mot._

''C'est la première fois que je ressens un tel sentiment pour quelqu'un. Je voudrais juste apprendre a mieux vous connaitre.''

''J'ai peur ...''

''Vous n'avez pas avoir peur de moi ...''

''J'ai bien plus peur de vous faire du mal.'' termina Hikari en le repoussant. ''Pars avant que je ne te fasse du mal !''

''Je ne pense que vous soyez capable de me faire du mal.''

A la fin de sa phrase, il se sentit jeter sur le sol sans ménagement. puis un poids s'écrasa contre son corps, le dominant complètement. Quand il voulu bouger les bras, deux mains viennent les plaquer de chaque coté de sa tête.

A cet instant, il réalisa que la jeune fille se trouvait sur lui a califourchon sur son bas ventre. Il se mit a rougir en pensant a leur position.

 _Je l'impression qu'elle le fait exprès._

Hikari le regarda impuissant, l'air perdu, ignorant totalement la situation qu'il avait provoqué sans le savoir.

''Ne dis que je ne t'aurais pas prévenu.'' sourit Hikari ne pouvant plus se contrôler, ne voulant que du sang, en se rapprochant de lui.

Il n'eut pas le temps de penser a quoi que ce soit, qu'il sentit ses lèvres en rencontrer d'autres, qui étaient aussi douce que leur propriétaire.

Au début le baiser était hésitant et timide, puis la jeune fille semblait devenir sérieuse quand sa langue se faufila dans sa bouche pour jouer avec la sienne. Il répondait au baiser avec la même envie, la même ardeur qui lui avait pousser a suivre l'inconnue. puis sentant une paire de mains se baladaient sur son corps, il fit de même, serrant contre lui la belle inconnue.

Allongés sur le sol, les baisers devenaient intense et les caresses plus intimes, Hikari pouvaient sentir les mains de l'homme caressant ses cuisses et ses fesses, tandis qu'elle lui déboutonnait sa chemise.

Quand elle sépara de nouveau ses lèvres de celle de son amant, elle commença a faire de petits baiser volatiles dans le cou d'Aoi jusqu'à arriver dans le creux de l'épaule.

Au milieu de la passion qu'il éprouvait, il sentit une vive douleur dans son épaule qui le ramena a la réalité. Il l'entendit avaler par petite gorgée son sang qui s'écoulait de la morsure.

 _Cette douleur .. est si ..._

En regardant par curiosité la jeune fille qui buvait son sang, il vu sur son visage des larmes et de la tristesse. Malgré la situation, il ressentait l'envie de la protéger.

Quand Hikari fini de boire, elle se sentit honteuse et horrible de son comportement, au point qu'elle fondit en larmes et sanglots. Une paire de bras la réconforta dans une étreinte protectrice. Se sentant enfin rassasiée mais aussi en sécurité, elle put enfin trouver le sommeil dans la nuit paisible.

 **~ (/(°w°)\\) ~**

Bonjour ! Comment allez vous ? J'ai eu l'idée de cet fanfic en réalisant une petite chose : les vampires son toujours riches et beau, donc dans la SA, Hikari serai la petite humaine. Malheureusement, mon cerveau pense souvent a l'envers, et donc je me suis dis, Hikari est en fait une vampire se cachant parmi les humains.

Cela vous en bouche un coin, hein ?! Parce qu'a chaque fois qu'on dit SA at vampire dans la même phrase, cela égale a Kei vampire désirant le sang de la petite Hikari. Bien moi, je ne suis pas du genre a suivre la logique, je déteste la logique !

A la prochaine

 **Kairy Dream**


	2. Chapitre 2 : L'explication

****Petits secrets****

 ** **Résumé:**** Hikari cache un secret depuis très longtemps à la SA, elle est une vampire. Mais le secret fini par en provoquer d'autre, quand, une nuit Hikari, ressentant une soif trop grande, à le malheur de rencontrer Aoi. Ce dernier ne restera pas de marbre devant une telle rencontre. Vampire Hikari/Aoi

 ** **Attention: Le manga SA Special Class A ne m'appartient pas, c'est vraiment trop dommage, mais mon histoire elle, vient de bien de moi, malgré que j'emprunte les personnages de SA Special Class A.****

''bla bla'' = discussion

 _ _bla bla = pensée__

 ** **~ (/(°w°)\\) ~****

Chapitre 02 :

 **L'explication**

Aoi regarda la jeune fille dormir paisiblement dans le lit de sa chambre. Elle semblait apaisée et détendue, ses cheveux formant une auréole autour de sa tête. N ce moment, il s'était assis sur une chaise, veillant sur la vampire endormie.

En voyant son visage reposé, il avait encore du mal a croire que les événements de la veille soient réelles. Mais la marque de morsure se trouvant sur son épaule lui disait le contraire, et il devait se forcer à voir la frêle fille sous un autre point de vue, comme une potentiel menace.

 _ _Alors pourquoi je l'ai emmené chez moi ?__

Il appuya ses coudes contre ses cuisses et posa sa tête dans ses mains. Depuis la veille, il n'arrivait plus a réfléchir correctement, surtout quand cela concerner la jeune inconnue. Il se sentait comme captivé par cette dernière.

Une voix le sorti de ses pensées. Il leva la tête pour constater que la personne qui occupée ses songes, était assisse dans le lit, le regardant d'un air confus.

''Où ... suis-je ?'' dit-elle.

''Après ... après ce qui s'est passé hier ... vous vous êtes évanouie dans mes bras.'' expliqua Aoi calmement. ''Je n'allais pas vous laisser dans la rue.''

''Merci ... désolé pour hier soir.'' dit faiblement et avec honte Hikari.

''Je pense avoir le droit de vous poser quelques questions.'' dit Aoi en s'asseyant sur le lit.

''Poser vos questions, rien ne dit que j'y répondrais.'' confia Hikari en toute franchise.

''Êtes vous atteint d'un mal, vous forçant a boire du sang ? A moins que cela est psychologique ?''

 _ _Il est con ou quoi ?!__

Aoi regarda la jeune fille, attendant sa réponse. Cette dernière se mit a rire au bout d'un moment, au point qu'elle s'en tenait le ventre. Aoi montra une expression confuse et totalement surprise.

 _ _J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle.__

 _ _Mon pauvre Aoi, tu cherche une réponse scientifique a tous les phénomènes que tu n'arrive pas à comprendre.__

''On peut voir cela comme un mal, en tout cas moi je considère ma condition comme un poids ... alors que d'autres y verraient une chance.'' dit-elle en redevenant très sérieuse. ''Mais physique et mentalement, il n'y a rien de mal en moi. Alors, d'après vous, que suis-je ?''

Les mots de la jeune fille l'atteignit en plein cœur, il ne pouvait pas penser aux personnes qui seraient désireuses d'avoir une telle maladie.

 _ _Mais elle a dit qu'elle n'avait rien. Pourtant, il y a bien une chose en elle qu'elle considère comme un mal.__

''Oubliez la logique, et regarder moi.'' ajouta la jeune fille en lui prenant la main.

Il regarda cette main sur la sienne, remonta son regard jusqu'a avoir les yeux rouges dans les siens.

 _ _Des yeux rouges d'un éclat irréel ... Une envie de sang ... Des yeux rouge ... Boire du sang … Des yeux ... Couleur sang ...__

''Tu es ... un vampire.'' dit-il avec confusion. ''Impossible ... les vampires n'existent pas.''

''Pourtant, tu es en train de parler avec une vampire.'' souffla-t-elle d'ennuie.

''Mais comment ?''

''Peut être avec ta bouche et tes cordes vocales?'' plaisanta Hikari.

Il la regarda avec une expression mitigée, avant de se remettre a parler.

 _ _Il est vraiment mignon avec ce visage.__

''Je voulais dire pourquoi les vampires existent, se sont des légendes.'' persista Aoi avec refus de voir la réalité.

''Et c'est presque exact.'' dit-elle. ''En fait les vampires ont cessé de vivre il y a plus de 500 ans.''

Il la regarda surpris qu'elle partage une telle information. Son regard curieux incita Hikari a continuer dans son explication.

''Mais malgré leur disparition, le gêne vampirique se trouve encore dans les gênes des familles ayant un vampire comme ancêtre.'' expliqua-t-elle. ''Donc il arrive que le gêne se réveille, mais la probabilité que cela arrive est très faible.''

''Mais pourquoi partir en quête de sang, les vampires sont des être nobles.''

 _ _Il choisi bien ses mots, il pense sûrement que je vais lui faire du mal.__

''La plupart des familles de vampire sont en réalité très pauvre, bien sur avoir un membre de sa famille vampire il y a 500 ans, permettait de le voir en compagnie de grandes figures, et donc de faire bien valoir la famille.'' souligna Hikari.

 _ _C'est l'une des raisons que mon père m'a présenté la famille Takishima.__

''Mais a notre époque, les vampires se nourrissent essentiellement du sang de leur famille, c'est un manière pour eux de restez dans l'ombre.''

''Si tu es bien un vampire, est-ce que tu craints le soleil, les croix ou l'ail ? Tu peux toucher l'eau ou te transformer en chauve-souris ?'' dit-il avec une lueur d'enfant dans les yeux.

 _ _On dirait un enfant devant une surprise … mais il ne me sors que des vieux clichés.__

A cette pensée, elle eu un léger rire, qu'elle réprima aussitôt qu'il sortit. Aoi lui lança un regard noir, il n'aimait pas qu'on ce moque de lui, et encore par une inconnue.

''Désolé, vous êtes trop marrant !'' lâcha Hikari. ''Mais pour répondre a tes questions, le soleil ne me fait rien comme les croix et l'ail. Pour la question de l'eau, je ne suis pas particulièrement concernée par la paralysie ou le choc a son contact. Ensuite me transformez en chauve-souris, ce n'est qu'un mythe, même les véritables vampires ne se transforment pas.''

''Ah ... vraiment, je me sens un peu déçu.''

''Par contre, l'origine de ce mythe vient en réalité du fait que les vampires peuvent parler et soumettre des animaux avec des ondes. Donc les chauves-souris qui sont nocturne et qui communique par onde sont les plus faciles a contrôler, ils servent plus de distraction d'urgence si tu veux mon avis.''

Aoi se mit a réfléchir a cette discussion, et malgré que la jeune fille ai eu la gentillesse de répondre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être de plus en plus curieux. Il se demandait si d'autres créature existaient elle aussi en vrai.

''Mais j'y pense, pourquoi moi ?'' demanda Aoi qui se trouvait toujours loin d'elle.

''Ma famille ne se trouvant pas dans les parages au moment de ... tu sais quoi, je me suis dit que je pourrais tenter ma chance en ville avec des personnes n'ayant pas le souvenir de notre rencontre. Sauf que je suis tombé sur toi.''

 _ _Pour mon malheur, il a fallu que ce soit toi.__

''Au fait, la marque de morsure devrait bientôt disparaître, ce qui est pratique avec nous les vampires, c'est que notre victime sera atteint d'une bonne régénération pendant quelques jours.'' ri Hikari. ''Mais je peux comprendre que vous voyez maintenant comme un monstre.''

''Je ... je ne sais pas comment réagir ... mais pour moi, vous avez l'air ...''

''Humaine, n'est-ce pas ?'' coupa Hikari. ''Mais qu'est-ce qu'un humain exactement ? Il existe des humains qui ne le sont pas, comme il existe des monstre qui eux le sont. Tout est une question de point de vue.''

''Mon point de vue ? Pour l'instant il est très confus.'' dit-il en se tenant la tête. ''En tout cas, vous avez un jolie rire.''

 _ _Enfin ... peut être pour mon bonheur, je me suis jamais senti aussi légère concernant ma condition avec quelqu'un, même pas ma famille.__

''Au fait, je me suis toujours pas présenté, je me nomme Aoi Ogata. Et vous mademoiselle ?'' demanda gentiment Aoi.

''Pour l'instant, appelez moi Ashtra.'' répondit Hikari avec un air désolé.

''Ashtra ... un nom inhabituel, mais très élégant.'' répondit Aoi en se doutant qu'elle ne lui donnais pas son vrai prénom.

 _ _Élégant comme vous, Ashtra.__

''Merci.'' rougi Ashtra.

Elle détourna le regard, peu habitué aux compliments. son regard fut attirer par une horloge se trouvant contre le mur. Cette dernière indiquait 8h18 du matin. Réalisant qu'elle n'était pas rentrée chez elle et qu'en plus de ça, elle séchait les cours, elle se leva brusquement, tombant sur me pauvre Aoi.

''Il faut que je rentre ! Ma famille doit être inquiète!'' s'écria Ashtra rouge de gêne.

''Je peux vous déposer ... c'est de ma faute si vous êtes chez moi.'' culpabilisa Aoi.

''Comme ma mienne, je me suis évanouie.'' termina-t-elle.

Aoi et Ashtra sautèrent dans la voiture, cette dernière démarra rapidement, signe qu'Aoi venait de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas son travail ce matin. Il déposa la jeune fille dans le centre ville a sa demande.

''Au revoir … portez-vous bien'', dit Ashtra en lui faisait un petit signe de main.

''Au revoir ...''

Il regarda la jeune fille courir a travers la foule, rentrant chez elle, avant de foncer au lycée, espérant pourvoir observer Takishima pour remplir son rapport.

 ** **~ (/(°w°)\\) ~****

Dans le foyer Hanazono, la panique régnait, la fille de la famille ne se trouvais plus dans la maison. Au début, les parents pensèrent que leur fille était partie plus tôt mais son uniforme scolaire se trouvait encore sur cintre, comme son jogging.

Atsushi, tenta de rassurer ses parents, et essaya de nouveau d'appeler sa sœur sur son portable. Mais il tombait seulement sur la messagerie. Alors que la peur et l'angoisse augmentaient dans la maison, le bruit de la porte d'entrée, les rappela a la réalité.

Atsushi sauta sur sa sœur dés qu'il la vu, l'enfermant dans un câlin. Les parents firent de même, tout en inspectant l'état de leur fille. Hikari se sentit mal a l'aise devant tant d'affection. Elle comprenait leurs inquiétudes, mais elle était grande, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle passait la nuit dehors.

''Je … je suis de retour … ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien.'' dit Hikari en se séparant d'eux. ''Pour l'instant, j'ai envie de dormir un peu.''

''Vas dormir Hikari, j'appellerai le lycée pour leur informer de ton absence.'' rassura la mère en lui tenant la main.

''Merci Maman … merci pour tout.'' termina Hikari en montant dans sa chambre.

Quand elle ferma la porte de sa chambre, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, regardant le plafond tout en repensant à la nuit dernière. Puis elle se mit subitement à rougir à la fois de honte et de stupidité, en se rappelant d'un détail important.

''J'ai flirté avec Aoi Ogata … je l'ai embrassé …'' murmura Hikari en se touchant les lèvres. ''Je l'ai touché … il m'a touché … je l'ai mordu et bu son sang.''

 _Et j'ai aimé … non adoré sentir ses mains, son désir, son envie._

Elle ressentait son corps brûlait, plus précisément aux endroits qu'Aoi avait touché, caressé, effleuré … Étrangement, elle voulait ressentir les mêmes sensations que la nuit dernière. Ses mains retracèrent chaque coin de son corps brûlant, elle pouvait sentir son coté vampire vibrer en elle.

 _J'ai l'impression que la nuit dernière, je me suis réveillée d'un long sommeil, et que maintenant, je vois enfin ce que je suis, ce que je veux, et surtout … ce que je dois faire._

 ** **~ (/(°w°)\\) ~****

Salut ! Je n'ai pas grand chose a dire pour le moment !

A la prochaine

 ** **Kairy Dream****


	3. Chapitre 3 : Changement

****Petits secrets****

 ** **Résumé:**** Hikari cache un secret depuis très longtemps à la SA, elle est une vampire. Mais le secret fini par en provoquer d'autre, quand, une nuit Hikari, ressentant une soif trop grande, à le malheur de rencontrer Aoi. Ce dernier ne restera pas de marbre devant une telle rencontre. Vampire Hikari/Aoi

 ** **Attention: Le manga SA Special Class A ne m'appartient pas, c'est vraiment trop dommage, mais mon histoire elle, vient de bien de moi, malgré que j'emprunte les personnages de SA Special Class A.****

''bla bla'' = discussion

 _ _bla bla = pensée__

 ** **~ (/(°w°)\\) ~****

Chapitre 03 :

Changement

Hikari passa le restant de sa journée dans sa chambre, ne sortant seulement pour manger avec ses parents ou utiliser la salle de bain. Elle ne faisait rien de particulier de sa journée, relisant ses cours, consultant des forums sur les prochaines sorties de livre, regardant des vidéos, ou encore s'allonger sur son lit en regardant le plafond tout en étant plongé dans ses pensées.

Justement, c'est dans cet état second, que sa mère la trouva tard le soir. Hikari avait bien entendu sa mère entrer, mais elle ne dit rien, s'asseyant seulement sur son lit, regardant sa mère silencieusement.

''Hikari, je voudrais te parler'', commença la mère de famille en se posant aux cotés de sa fille.

''Je t'écoute'', souffla Hikari en la regardant.

''Je voudrais que tu me parle de ta subite disparition'', demanda-t-elle. ''Je sais que tu es une personne assez responsable et autonome, ne voulant pas impliquer ta famille dans tes problèmes … mais tu restes a mes yeux une enfant … mon enfant malgré tes gènes vampiriques. Alors, s'il te plaît, pour une fois, repose toi sur moi.''

''Maman !'' dit Hikari choquée.

''Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été présente … tu as toujours été plus proche de ton père, mais je veux que tu sache que je reste ta mère, et que je t'aime comme tu es'', rassura sa mère en la serrant dans ses bras.

''Moi aussi … je t'aime'', avoua Hikari en retournant le câlin. ''Hier soir, j'ignore pourquoi, mais ma soif était devenu incontrôlable … c'était la première fois qu'elle était aussi intense, et la douleur était si horrible, que j'ai fini par laissé mes sens me contrôler … je ne désirais que du sang.''

 _J'ai vraiment honte de te le dire Maman._

''Continu'', encouragea sa mère.

''Donc, je suis sortie en faisait attention a changer mon apparence, et j'ai tenté d'attaquer un homme saoule dans une sombre ruelle …''

''Hikari !''

''… mais il était assez réveillé … et il m'a attraper.''

''Il t'a fait quelque chose !'' paniqua sa mère.

''Non, quelqu'un est intervenu, et de fil en aiguille, je me suis retrouver dans une situation assez … gênante …'', rougi Hikari.

 _Jamais je n'aurais imaginé être aussi proche de cet homme._

''Hikari, va droit au but s'il te plaît'', ordonna la mère de famille.

''On a flirter ! On s'est embrassé ! Pas un petit baiser, un avec la langue qui dégage beaucoup de chaleur ! Puis encore plus de caresse ! Et j'ai bu son sang directement dans son cou ! Ah ! Je me sens trop gênée !'' s'exclama rapidement Hikari rouge en fumant. ''Et le pire, c'est que c'est moi qui as commencé à jouer avec lui !''

''Ah,la jeunesse'', rit la maman. '' Entreprenante comme sa maman.''

''Maman !''

 _Je me sens encore plus gênée de l'avoir dit a haute voix._

''Ma petite fille découvre un peu plus les plaisirs de la vie de jours en jours'', rêva la Maman devant la mine consternée de sa fille. ''Tu n'as fait trop de folie cette nuit ?''

''C'est pas drôle !'' s'indigna Hikari en gonflant les joues. ''En plus je n'arrive pas à me l'ôter de la tête depuis.''

''Plus sérieusement Hikari, vampire ou pas, ce genre de chose peu arriver … je dirais même que tu fais enfin ta petite rébellion'', dit joyeusement la mère de famille.

''On dirait presque que tu es contente que ta fille a failli coucher avec un homme'', douta Hikari.

''Hikari, tu as 17 ans, c'est de ton age d'avoir ce genre de comportement. Et pourtant tu t'es jamais intéressé amoureusement a quelqu'un, même pas un petit crush. J'ai cru un instant que tu t'enfermais sur toit même a cause de ta condition, et que jamais tu ne voudrais connaître le bonheur d'être amoureuse.''

''Maman …''

''Alors, il est canon ?'' demanda sa mère.

''Il est pas désagréable a regarder'', avoua Hikari en souriant. ''Mais rien ne dit que je vais le revoir.''

 _Bien sur que je vais le revoir, cet idiot traîne toujours autour de l'école !_

''Il y a une autre chose dont je dois te parler.'' dit sérieusement sa mère.

 _Elle commence a me peur._

L'atmosphère joyeuse de leur conversation disparu, laissant un froid parcourir la pièce. Hikari se figea sous le ton de sa mère, mais se tut pour la laisser continuer.

''Tes yeux sont toujours rouges Hikari.''

''Maman, mes yeux sont toujours rouge après avoir consommé du sang.'' dit-elle confuse.

''Hikari, cela va faire plus de 12h … non sûrement presque 24h, que tu as bu du sang, et pourtant tes yeux ont toujours cette couleur carmin.'' expliqua-t-elle en la regard avec un air triste. ''Hikari, la nuit dernière … tu as dû t'éveiller … devenir un vampire entier pour être plus clair.''

Hikari se figea de nouveau a cette révélation, elle ne pouvait y croire. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas un vampire avec ses pleines capacités et que c'était très rare qu'elle puisse un jour attendre l'éveil, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas, l'éveil sonna comme un glas pour elle.

 _Je …_

''Tu mens … dis moi que tu mens …''dit faiblement Hikari.

 _Je ne peux pas être …_

''Non, et c'est mieux ainsi …''

 _Je ne peux pas être devenu une véritable vampire … n'est-ce pas ?_

''Ne dis pas ça ! C'est ma vie qui est détruite ! Maintenant, je vais commencer à devenir plus monstrueuse de jour en jour !'' coupa Hikari en criant.

''Tu ne comprend pas …''

''Bien sur que si !''

 _C'est moi la vampire ! Pas toi !_

''Non ! Une faim incontrôlable suivi d'une douleur qui semble déchirer le corps tout entier … l'éveil est une épreuve qui aurait pu te tuer ! Et même si on avez été là ! Le sang de ton frère n'aurait rien pu faire, l'éveil … c'est la cérémonie à l'age adulte pour un vampire, un vampire qui possède enfin le droit d'aller chasser et de boire du sang extérieur a sa famille. Si tu aurais bu le sang de ton frère, tu aurais pu en mourir, car un vampire n'a pas le choix de devenir adulte.''

 _J'aurais pu … mourir … impossible ..._

Le fait qu'elle aurait pu mourir la nuit dernière lui fit froid dans le dos, puis elle se mit a penser a ses famille qui l'aurais surement trouver morte à l'étage. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer la douleur qu'elle apporterai a ses proches par sa mort.

''Mais, je pensais que les descendants ne peuvent pas …''

''Tant que tu possède les gênes, rien n'est impossible même si les chances sont proches de zéro.'' dit tristement sa mère.

Hikari se repli sur elle-même avant de se mettre a pleurer à grosses larmes. Sa mère posa une main sur son épaule, tentant de la réconforter comme elle le pouvait. Au fond d'elle, elle ne savait pas quoi dire a sa fille, elle savait que jamais elle comprendrait la condition de sa fille. Mais elle pouvait toujours être son soutien.

''Hikari, tu vas … tu vas prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce que tu compte faire … maintenant.''dit la maman en regardant sa fille calmer ses larmes. ''Tu devras aller voir le Docteur, il pourra mieux te conseiller que moi … sur l'évolution de ta condition. Je vais te prendre un rendez-vous au près de lui.''

La mère de famille sorti de la chambre laissant Hikari seule en boule sur son lit. Hikari l'a remercia mentalement, sa mère avait compris qu'elle ressentait le besoin d'être seule.

 ** **~ (/(°w°)\\) ~****

Le lendemain matin, Hikari se réveilla au alentour de midi, par un rayon de soleil qui traversa ses rideaux. Non pas qu'elle craignait le soleil, mais ses yeux semblaient être plus sensible à la lumière et donc, elle se leva contrariée et agacée contre la lumière.

 _Soleil de merde !_

C'est à moitié endormie, qu'elle entra dans la salle de bain, pour commencer sa routine matinale et se préparer. Elle se débarbouilla le visage avec un peu d'eau et se regarda dans le miroir tout en s'essuyant avec une serviette.

La serviette tomba sur le sol, et des yeux rouges écarquillés se reflétèrent dans le miroir. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de les voir en pleine journée, ni même de les regarder quand ils apparaissaient. La dernière fois qu'elle avait regardé ses billes rouges, elle n'était qu'une enfant curieuse, qui ne comprenait pas encore la signification de ce changement.

 _Mes yeux sont vraiment rouges … tout ça n'était pas un rêve …_

Elle soupira tristement et continua de s'habiller, cherchant a oublier les récents événements. Elle porta un jogging noir avec un débardeur orange, et portait ses cheveux en une queue de cheval.

Elle descendit dans le salon, où un déjeuner l'attendait sur la table basse. Elle remercia sa mère et pris son temps pour le manger, par peur que le goût change. Mais elle fut soulager de savoir que son éveil n'avait pas détruit son goût pour la nourriture humaines.

Après avoir débarrasser sa table et laver sa vaisselle, elle se dirigea dans la salle de sport que son père lui avait fait. Elle avait besoin de se défouler, d'évacuer son stress et ses angoisses.

 ** **~ (/(°w°)\\) ~****

Kei ne se sentait pas très bien aujourd'hui, et les autres membres de la SA savaient ce qu'il avait, l'absence d'Hikari lui faisait mal. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle, elle qui est si forte, tomber soudainement malade ne collait pas pour lui.

 _Il lui peut-être arrivait quelques chose, un accident grave ?_

''Kei, ça va ?'' demanda Ryou en voyant le regard de peur de son ami.

''Ça va aller'', tenta Kei pour le rassurer lui et les autres.

''Ton comportement n'aurait pas un rapport avec l'absence d'Hikari ?'' dit subtilement Tadashi.

''Bien sur que non, pourquoi je m'inquiéterai pour Miss N°2 ?'' dit-il faussement en détournant le regard.

''On a pas dit que tu t'inquiétais pour elle'', dit avec malice Tadashi. ''Ah, maintenant, je me souviens qu'il y a eu un accident de la route pas très loin de la maison d'Hikari.''

Kei se leva brusquement, puis réalisa que Tadashi avait réussi a le piéger. Les autres membres de la SA le regardaient avec un petits sourires, se retenaient de rire devant l'air idiot de Kei. Il se rassit rapidement tout en rougissant.

''On peux lui rendre une petite visite si tu es si inquiet ?'' taquina Akira en souriant.

''Je suis sur qu'elle est encore tombé malade stupidement'', râla Kei.

''Hikari n'est pas stupide !'' s'énerva Akira.

''C'est repartie'', écrit Megumi. ''Il refuse de montrer ses sentiments envers Hikari et passe son temps à l'énerver.''

''Megumi, c'est dans le caractère de Kei, quand il aime quelqu'un, il ne peux s'empêcher de se comporter de façon stupide envers cette personne'', lui murmura Ryou.

''Bon si tu n'as pas envie de la voir, tant pis pour toi ! Moi je compte bien aller la voir'', dit joyeusement Akira. ''Qui vient avec moi ?''

Les autres membres de la SA répondirent positivement à la proposition, pendant que Kei boudait. En réalité, il comptait rendre visite a Hikari, seul, sans les autres, afin de lui faire une surprise. Il voulait la voir seul à seul, car il avait l'impression qu'elle s'éloignait de lui.

''Bon, si tout le monde y va, je présume que je n'ai pas d'autre choix de venir.'' dit Kei.

''On ne te force à rien, tu sais, c'est toi qui choisi'', souri Tadashi en plissant les yeux.

 _Depuis qu'il sort avec Akira, il a développé une certaine assurance dans ses propos. Après tout, a force de se faire frapper tous les jours, il a du développer une résistance aux coups._

''Donc, on ira la voir après les cours ! On devrais peut-être lui apporter quelque chose ?'' demanda Megumi avec un smiley perplexe.

''Peut-être qu'on devrait lui donner une copie des cours, on ne sais pas combien de temps elle sera malade'', pensa a haute voix Jun. ''Elle n'aimerais pas prendre du retard sur ses cours.''

''Mais c'est pas un cadeau !'' se plaigna Tadashi. ''C'est un cauchemar !''

Akira lui donna un coup de coude dans le ventre, auquel il lui lança un regard perplexe. Elle le frappa a nouveau, puis lui montra discrètement Kei qui préparait un sac avec ses copies de cours. Ce dernier envoya un regard noir vers lui, le menaçant de mille et un supplices.

''Mais pour Hikari … c'est le cadeau parfait ! … Ne prend pas en compte mon stupide opinion'', trembla Tadashi de peur.

 ** **~ (/(°w°)\\) ~****

Les cours finis, Kei sorti rapidement de la serre, pour se diriger vers la sortie. Mais une main le retenu.

''Pressez de la voir'', souffla Ryou. ''Je te rappelle qu'on y va tous ensemble, aie au moins la politesse de nous attendre.''

''C'est vous qui êtes lent'', rétorqua Kei en mauvaise fois.

Ryou souffla devant l'attitude de son ami, mais ne fit aucune remarque a ce propos. Au moins Kei semblait attendre les autres pour partir.

Une voiture de la famille d'Akira, les attendait devant l'école, pour les conduire a leur destination. Le voyage fut cour et silencieux, Kei faisait taire tout le monde avec ses ondes négatives, symbole de son inquiétude pour la chère N°2.

Le reste de la SA furent content d'enfin sortir de la voiture, car Kei ne se rendait pas compte de l'atmosphère étouffante qu'il provoquait.

Devant la maison d'Hikari, leur arrivée provoqua un peu d'agitation dans le quartier peu habitué de voir une limousine garer dedans. Les voisins traînaient dans la rue pour les regarder tandis que d'autres se mettaient a la fenêtre de leurs maisons pour les regarder.

Tout ce chahut alerta Hikari qui dormait dans sa chambre, qu'il se passait quelque chose dans la rue devant sa maison. Son regard se posa sur sa fenêtre et vit une limousine bloquant la rue.

 _Ne me dite pas qu'ils sont là ? Merde !_

Hikari chercha dans sa chambre ses lentilles de couleur noir et son masque chirurgical. Elle allait descendre, mais elle entendit sa mère parler.

''Hikari ? Elle est là-haut, mais elle n'est pas en état de vous recevoir, elle est toujours souffrante du a sa maladie.''

''On ne peux juste lui faire un petit salut'', dit Akira avec une petite voix triste.

Elle n'était pas la seule à lui lancer un regard suppliant, et sous une telle intensité, la mère céda à leur influence.

''Attendez, je vais lui demander'', soupira la mère de famille.

''Pas la peine'', dit froidement Hikari en descendant les escaliers, faisant face a ses amis.

''Hikari, tu ne devrais pas te lever'', s'inquiéta sa mère.

''Je sais … mais visiblement je n'ai pas d'autres choix de me lever'', rétorqua Hikari les regardant en colère.

''Tu ne m'as pas l'air malade'', dit Kei.

''Oublie-le, on se demandait si tu allais mieux'', ajouta Ryou. ''Tu es rarement malade plus d'une journée.''

''Personne n'est invincible'', dit simplement Hikari. ''Et personnellement, je pense resté chez moi encore une petite semaine.''

''C'est si grave'', s'inquiéta Megumi.

''Un peu … mais c'est plus par précaution'', avoua Hikari.

''Et tu as quoi ?'' Demanda Jun curieux.

''Rien qui vous concerne'', termina-t-elle en leur faisant dos. ''Maintenant que vous m'avez vu, vous pouvez partir.''

''On dirait qu'on te dérange Miss N°2'', dit Kei irrité par un tel accueil.

''Quoi ?! Vous vous attendiez a quoi ? Je suis malade, je dois me reposer'', s'écria Hikari énervée. ''Et vous vous venez comme si rien n'était, provoquant du chahut devant ma maison et me réveillant par la même occasion. En plus de cela, même si cela ne m'aurais pas réveiller, vous forciez ma mère à venir me chercher, juste pour quoi ? Prendre de mes nouvelles ? Ma mère vous as dit que je dois me reposer et vous … ''

''Miss N°2 est trop ingrate'', dit Kei.

 _Il se fout de moi._

''Je suis une malade qui voudrait pas passer un mois entier a guérir'', rétorqua froidement Hikari a bout. ''Alors que toi, tu es orgueilleux, toujours a se croire supérieur aux autres, penser être la meilleur personne de ce monde.''

''Et c'est le cas, je suis quelqu'un d'exceptionnel'', répondit Kei.

''Kei'', dit Hikari en le regardant dans les yeux. ''Il y a des personnes bien plus meilleurs que toi dans ce monde … en tout a mes yeux, tu n'es pas une bonne personne.''

Kei se figea a ses mots, jamais elle ne lui avait parlé de ce qu'elle penser de lui en dehors du fait qu'il était son rival. Il ne représenter donc rien a ses yeux, pourquoi lui dire ça devant leurs camarades. Pourquoi cela lui faisait mal de l'entendre dire ça.

 _Elle me déteste … c'est ça … son opinion de moi …_

''Hikari, tu y vas fort'', dit Tadashi en voyant l'air déprimé de Kei.

''Repartez, je n'ai plus rien a vous dire.''

Hikari monta dans sa chambre, fatiguée d'avoir eu une telle conversation, et surtout fatiguée de tout, de cette sensibilité qui la prenait de l'intérieur et qui lui faisait si mal. Elle se sentit aussi très mal à l'aise d'avoir dit de telles paroles a Takishima.

Mais d'un autre coté, ses paroles n'étaient pas un mensonge, elle avait simplement dit ce qu'elle cherchait à cacher, son avis sur lui. Pourtant, elle ne lui avait dit qu'il était une mauvaise personne, seulement qu'il y a des personnes plus exceptionnelles a ses yeux que lui. C'est avec culpabilité qu'elle regarda par la fenêtre, la limousine partir loin de sa maison.

 ** **~ (/(°w°)\\) ~****

Salut ! Je sais que je suis longue a la détente et pour écrire mes chapitres, mais pardonnez moi d'avoir trop d'idée et pas assez de temps pour les écrire !

Les idées fusent dans ma tête, j'ai au moins une dizaine d'histoire en tête de leur début a leur fin, mais pas le courage de toutes les écrire. Peut-être la peur des critiques ou le manque d'entrain a partager mes délires.

Mais faut prendre son courage et se lancer dans l'arène. Donc ! Donnez-moi votre avis ! S'il vous plait !

A la prochaine

 ** **Kairy Dream****


	4. Chapitre 4 : Le Docteur

****Petits secrets****

 ** **Résumé:**** Hikari cache un secret depuis très longtemps à la SA, elle est une vampire. Mais le secret fini par en provoquer d'autre, quand, une nuit Hikari, ressentant une soif trop grande, à le malheur de rencontrer Aoi. Ce dernier ne restera pas de marbre devant une telle rencontre. Vampire Hikari/Aoi

 ** **Attention: Le manga SA Special Class A ne m'appartient pas, c'est vraiment trop dommage, mais mon histoire elle, vient de bien de moi, malgré que j'emprunte les personnages de SA Special Class A.****

''bla bla'' = discussion

 _ _bla bla = pensée__

 ** **~ (/(°w°)\\) ~****

Chapitre 04 :

Le Docteur

Peu après le départ de ses amis, Hikari se sentie coupable de s'être énervée, mais elle n'en pouvais plus, comment pouvait-elle être comme d'habitude alors que son monde s'est soudainement détruit. Elle se laissa glisser le long de sa fenêtre, pleurant, évacuent ainsi tout ce qu'elle ressentait.

 _Ils doivent me détester … surtout Takishima … ce que je lui ai dit est trop injuste._

 _Tout est injuste ! Ce monde comme ma vie … est simplement injuste._

''Je voudrais seulement disparaître un fond d'un trou … seulement … se cacher et … cesser de … souffrir, murmura-t-elle a elle-même tout en s'endormant.

 ** **~ (/(°w°)\\) ~****

Quand elle se réveilla enfin, la nuit avait déjà montrer sa noirceur éclairée par des milliers d'étoiles. Seules la vue de ces étoiles, pouvait encore la faire sourire. Voir tant de lumière brillait de milles feux au milieu d'une mer sombre, lui donnait chaque jour espoir pour l'avenir.

Mais quand elle leva les yeux au ciel, ses étoiles si lumineuses, elle ne pouvait plus les voir comme avant, ces dernières lui semblaient fades, factices et surtout mensongères. Elle lui avait accordé tant de prière, tant de désespoir, supplier leurs aides … tout ça pour rien. Elle se sentait stupide et naïve d'avoir cru en des choses aussi simples, croire que les étoiles peuvent vraiment réaliser les souhaits.

La honte se mélangeait maintenant avec son désespoir, la fatiguant de plus en plus. Elle se leva difficilement, tentant de se diriger vers son lit, mais elle trébucha au premier pas, et s'étala sur le sol. Elle se sentie très faible sans raison, cherchant la raison de son état.

Le bruit de sa chute alerta son frère, qui ouvra doucement la porte de sa chambre, passant sa tête dans l'ouverture, afin de savoir comment sa sœur se portait. Quand il vit sa sœur effondrée sur le sol, les vêtements froissés et les cheveux éparpillés en auréole sur le sol, il courut a ses cotés.

''Hikari !''

Hikari vit son frère au dessus d'elle, mais son esprit se concentra sur le cou découvert d'Atsushi, qui lui semblait tellement alléchant. Elle entoura ses bras autour du cou de son frère, plongeant son visage dans sa poitrine, cachant ainsi le léger sourire qui se formait sur ses lèvres.

Atsushi prit sa sœur dans ses bras, ignorant la faim intense de sa petite sœur. Il l'emmena sur son lit, puis la posa, seulement Hikari en pensait autrement et profita de son appuie pour faire basculer son frère sur le lit en dessous d'elle. Hikari avait encore ses bras autour de son frère, son visage dans son cou, comme si elle voulait du réconfort.

''Hikari … Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?'' s'inquiéta Atsushi devant le drôle de comportement d'Hikari.

 _Ne m'en veux pas Atsushi._

Hikari ne lui laissa aucun moment, pas même celui d'être surpris, car ses crocs se trouvaient déjà dans le cou de son frère, apaisant sa soif et sa faim. Elle buvait sans s'en rendre compte, ignorant l'état de son frère.

Atsushi réalisa dans quel situation sa sœur se trouvait et surtout dans laquelle il allait être si il la laisser faire. C'est avec beaucoup de remord, qu'Atsushi porta un coup fort et sec dans le cou de sa sœur, la stoppant dans ses actions.

Il la lâcha sur le lit, reculant de quelques pas, déstabilisé par la vue et l'odeur du sang. Il du se tenir les mains sur la bouche pour ne pas vomir, essayant de se concentrer sur autre chose que le sang ou sa sœur.

''Hikari, j'ai entendu du bruit, tout va bien …'', se coupa la mère de famille en voyant la scène se déroulant dans la chambre de sa fille.

''Maman …'' souffla difficilement le fils.

''Atsushi ! Hikari !'' s'écria la mère. ''Atsushi va vite te faire soigner auprès de ton père, tu m'expliquera ça plus tard.''

''Mais Maman …''

''Sors de la chambre !'' s'énerva la mère.

Atsushi sortit aussitôt qu'il entendit sa mère, et surtout le ton qu'elle avait utilisé, celui d'une mère blessée, d'une mère qui n'a pas pu protéger ses enfants.

La mère de famille aller chercher dans la salle de bain, une serviette et une bassine d'eau chaude, qu'elle apporta dans la chambre de sa fille. Elle s'assit au coté de sa fille, qui semblait dormir paisiblement. Sa fille si douce, si gentille, devenait de jour en jour un monstre, mais cette dure réalité, elle ne voulait pas la voir.

Elle commença à tremper un bout de la serviette dans l'eau chaude, puis frotta le visage de sa fille pour enlever le sang qui s'y trouvait. Elle refit la même chose plusieurs fois, avant de se lever de nouveau pour prendre un pyjama dans la commode. Elle ôta les vêtements ensanglantés, puis lava les parties du corps qui avaient été touché par le sang. Quand elle fut certaine que sa fille était propre, sans la moindre goutte de sang, elle lui enfila le pyjama.

Pendant tout ce temps, son regard resta doux envers sa fille, elle l'a couvé de tout son amour, pour être sur que sa fille se réveilla dans de bonnes conditions.

Puis elle s'allongea aux cotés de sa fille, la serrant dans ses bras, pour apporter tout le soutient, pour être sur que la première personne qu'elle verra a son réveil, ne soit pas son frère ensanglanté, mas sa mère aimante.

 ** **~ (/(°w°)\\) ~****

Hikari se réveilla en sursaut le lendemain matin, elle avait un horrible rêve où elle se voyait tuer toute sa famille pour seulement apaiser sa soif, pour un liquide carmin qui ne valait pas les vies de sa famille.

Quand elle réussi a se calmer suffisamment, qu'elle remarqua la présence de sa mère a ses cotés. Pensant a son rêve, elle ne put se contrôler et secoua sa mère dans l'espoir qu'elle soit en vie. Sa mère remua et grogna très peu contente de se faire réveiller comme un sac de patates.

''Hikari … c'est bon, je me réveille'', râla la mère de famille.

 _Ouf, ce n'était qu'un stupide rêve._

''Bonjour Maman ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ? Tu t'es disputé avec Papa ?'' s'inquiéta sa fille.

''As-tu des souvenirs de la veille ?'' demanda-t-elle. ''Plus précisément concernant ton frère.''

Hikari se tut, et réfléchissait sur les événements de la veille. Elle se souvenu de tout, sa faim, son frère et l'odeur de son sang. Elle se mit a pleurer en regardant ses mains tremblantes.

 _Je suis un véritable monstre ! Je n'arrive même pas a me contrôler._

''Hikari …'' dit sa mère en voulant l'approcher.

''Ne me touche pas !'' s'écria Hikari de peur.

''Hikari'', soupira la mère de famille.

''S'il te plaît … pars avant que je te fasse du mal'', pleura la jeune fille.

''Non, je ne partirai pas en laissant ma petite fille en larme'', dit durement la mère en restant au coté de sa fille.

''Pars !'' cria Hikari en montrant les dents.

''Non !'' cria la mère en giflant sa fille.

Hikari se toucha la joue avec les yeux choqués , puis elle se remit inconsciemment a pleurer.

''Hikari, cherche les raisons de ton comportement d'hier soir ? Parce que j'étais presque certaine que tu allais craquer cette nuit ou bien dans la journée'', expliqua sa mère.

''Je ne sais pas … je n'ai aucun contrôle …''

''Si tu en a un, seulement tu es arrivée a ta limite en forçant sur tes réserves ? Boire du sang, n'empêche en rien de bien se nourrir, si tu refuse de t'alimenter de l'un ou de l'autre, ce genre de crise arrivera plus souvent a l'avenir.'' dit durement la mère de famille en regardant directement dans les yeux de sa fille.

''Tout est de ma faute'', conclu Hikari en réalisant son stupide comportement.

''Malheureusement … oui'', avoua-t-elle avec regret. ''L'incident de cette nuit est le résultat de ta bêtise.''

Hikari regarda le sol en abordant un air effrayé, mais aussi coupable. Elle se demandait comment elle en était arrivée là, culpabilisant tellement au point de refuser de se nourrir, au point de tuer son frère juste pour du sang.

''Donc tu vas descendre, et me dévorez toute la nourriture que je donnerai'', assura la mère en se levant.

Hikari se leva elle aussi, s'étirant pour réveiller ses muscles qui dormaient depuis un petit moment a cause de ses nombreuses siestes. Puis remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucune marque de sang dans la chambre ou sur ses vêtements.

 _Maman, je ne te mérite pas._

''Atsushi … comment il va ?'' demanda Hikari d'une petite voix hésitante.

''Il va mieux, mais il dois se reposer au calme'', termina la mère.

Une fois dans le salon, Hikari se trouvait devant une table entièrement couvertes de plats et se demandait si il lui était possible de tout avaler sans être malade. Mais ses intérrogations seront plus tard, elle avait des plats a manger.

 ** **~ (/(°w°)\\) ~****

Une semaine passa dans le foyer Hanazono, Hikari fuyait son grand frère par culpabilité tout en laissant sa mère s'occuper de son régime alimentaire, sang et nourriture humaine. Elle ne voulait même pas demander a sa mère où elle trouvait assez de sang pour l'aider a se remettre de sa crise. Tandis que son père, il portait une regard qui ressemblait beaucoup trop a de la pitié et culpabilité pour Hikari, mais elle ne voulu pas chercher a comprendre les raisons.

Aujourd'hui, sa mère pu lui dire qu'elle pouvait retourner a un régime alimentaire normal, au revoir les kilos de nourriture matin midi et soir, elle en fut assez contente. Mais en contrepartie, elle devait aller voir le Docteur, le seul homme de Tokyo qui pouvait répondre à ses questions.

Il lui avait donné rendez vous à 18h, pour qu'elle puisse facilement sortir dans son apparence vampire, c'est a dire dans l'une de ses tenues de vampire, en échange elle n'avait pas a payer sa consultation. En fait elle préférait mille fois payer le prix que de supporter son regard de maniaque sur elle.

Mais elle pouvais pas vraiment payer, alors, elle essaya de bien s'habiller, en sachant que la qualité de sa tenue sera égale a son temps de consultation. Elle fouilla au fond de son armoire, sortant quelques vêtements, ainsi qu'une boite a maquillage.

Une dizaine de minute plus tard, elle sortit discrètement de sa maison, pas que ses parents ne soient pas au courant, mais elle ne voulais pas voir ses parents expliquer aux voisins pour quoi leur gentille sort comme ça a la tombée de la nuit.

Après avoir parcouru la distance qui séparait sa maison de celle du Docteur, elle se trouvait encore a hésiter a sonner a la porte.

 _Tu es une fille forte, ce mec ne rien comparé a toi._

 _Même si il trouve toujours un moyen pour me déstabiliser … et me faire sentir faible._

 _J'ai pas le chemin pour rien, allez toque ma veille !_

Hikari se mit a toquer vivement a la porte du Docteur, elle se sentait déjà de mauvaise humeur. La porte s'ouvrir sur un homme très grand, en plein milieu de la trentaine, avec une barbe mal rasée et des cernes profondes marquant ses yeux rouges. Il portait une blouse blanche par dessus un T-shirt gris et un jeans noir. Ses cheveux blanc long et épais, attaché en une queue de cheval.

''Au tiens, ce ne serait pas la petite Hikari ?'' dit-il fatigué en baissant le regard sur Hikari. ''Tu es toute mignonne dans cette robe lolita noire ! Tu t'es habillé pour moi, fallait pas !''

''Bonjour Docteur,'' dit-elle simplement.

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je te manquais c'est ça ?'' rigola l'homme.

 _Il m'énerve !_

''Je pense que vous avez oublié que nous avions rendez-vous ?'' rétorqua Hikari en essayant de garder le sourire.

''Ah vraiment, un petit oubli, ce n'est rien,'' rit-il en se grattant la tête.

''Un oubli qui arrive très souvent,'' murmura-t-elle énervée.

''Et toi ? Tu aurais oublié que tu as failli tuer ton frère la semaine dernière, tout ça a cause de ton caractère de merde ?'' sourit-il avec un air sérieusement effrayant, en plaquant Hikari dans son appartement.

 _Je me suis encore fait avoir, merde !_

''Non, je ne risque pas d'oublier … '' murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux de honte. ''Désolé pour mon comportement.''

''Excuses acceptées !'' dit-il en la lâchant, si dirigeant dans son cabinet. ''Ta mère m'a expliqué ta situation. Je trouve ça fascinant, mais bien sur tu n'es pas de mon avis … comme d'habitude.''

''Je ne dirait pas fascinant mais plutôt surprenant dans mon cas,''avoua Hikari en se posant sur un des fauteuil, en face du Docteur. ''Mais au fond, je vous comprend, je dois être une perle rare, un nouveau sujet à étudier ou encore la première pierre du retour de vampire.''

''Tu dois vraiment te sentir déboussolée dans ta vie, pour être d'accord avec moi.'' dit-il choquée. ''Tu dois vraiment être malade.''

''J'ai le droit d'analyser ma situation comme je veux,'' râla Hikari. ''Je ne suis pas venue vous voir pour discuter. Faites votre boulot.''

''Ok'' souffla-t-il

Il l'a conduit dans la pièce suivante, où il se mit a l'ausculter, l'examiner en détails, et prenant des prélèvements pour diverses analyses. Tout cela prit plus de 2h au Docteur, pour pouvoir donner son diagnostic. Dans l'attente des résultats, elle retourna dans la précédente salle, lire l'un de nombreux livres se trouvant dans la bibliothèque du cabinet.

''Alors ?'' demanda Hikari inquiète par le silence du Docteur qui l'avais rejoins.

''Ta croissance est normale, et ta mère a fait un bon boulot, tu es parfaitement remise de ton manque d'énergie. Continue de bien te nourrir d'aliments humains en faisant attention au rapport calorique, si tu le fais, tu ne devra boire du sang qu'une fois par mois et en petite quantité.'' rassura le médecin. ''Au fait, ta mère m'a aussi parler de ton escapade, celle durant ton éveil.''

 _Pourquoi elle lui as parlé de ça !_

Hikari rougi a la mention de cette fameuse soirée. Face ce rougissement, le Docteur se sentit une petit peu jaloux, il avait l'habitude de la faire rougir de honte ou de colère, mais jamais de gêne ou d'amour.

''Tu dois faire attention, même si tu es forte, tu peux encore avoir le cœur brisée,'' prévenue la Docteur.

''C'est même pas sur que je le revois !'' s'écria-t-elle de gêne.

''Mais tu voudrais le revoir cet homme.'' affirma-t-il en appuyant sa tête sur ses mains.

''Pas vraiment.'' bouda Hikari en détournant le regard.

''Personnellement, je pense que tu mens, après tout, c'était ta première nuit solo, et surtout, le sang de cette homme est le premier que tu as bu qui n'est pas de ta famille ou artificiel. Cet homme est le premier a te faire ressentir des drôles de sentiment en toi, que même les humains ressentent.'' rétorqua le Docteur. ''La première fois est inoubliable Hikari, moi même, je ne peux pas m'enlever le désir de revoir ma première proie.''

 _Il adore me déstabiliser et changer mes plans._

''Mais … je … il ne m'aimera jamais … il me déteste déjà a la base, alors pourquoi cela changera quand il sera que c'est moi sa mystérieuse déesse.'' dit-elle en devenant de plus en plus rouge.

''Mystérieuse déesse … ce gars sait quoi dire a une femme.'' roucoula le Docteur.

''Assez ! Trouve moi une solution merde !''

''Tu n'as continué a jouer le jeu de la mystérieuse déesse a ses yeux,'' dit-il en souriant. ''Pour cela, tu devras être prête a vivre loin de ta famille et à te responsabiliser beaucoup plus. Mais surtout, tu devras ne ressentir aucune culpabilité a lui mentir.''

''Je ne vous comprend pas.''dit-elle confuse.

''En clair, la petite Hikari doit quitter le cocon familiale ou enfin avoir un chez soi loin de ta maison, pour n'y aucun doute. Après tout il connaît Hikari Hanazono, mais il ne connaît pas ton autre identité.''

''Je … je ne sais pas quoi penser ou quoi faire … ma famille m'en voudrais de partir pour un homme que je connais a peine.'' paniqua Hikari en réalisant qu'elle en serait bien capable.

''Tu n'es pas obliger de partir de la maison, mais juste te trouver un endroit qui sera ton repaire, ton sanctuaire, ton chez-toi pour cet homme.'' expliqua le Docteur perdu dans ses pensées. ''Je peux même te prêter un de mes appartements.''

''Pourquoi vous m'aidez autant ?'' demanda-t-elle avec sincérité. ''Je veux dire, au fond vous n'êtes un homme bien, mas vous n'êtes pas mauvais. En fait, ce que je veux dire c'est que généralement vous ne voyez que ce qui vous rapporte.''

''Tu as bien a raison sur moi, ma petite Hikari me connais bien,'' commença le Docteur en rigolant. '' … seulement, dans ce cas-ci, la seule compensation que je demanderais, c'est de me parler de l'évolution de ta relation avec lui. Je refuse de te voir souffrir … de plus ta mère me tuera si il t'arriverai quelque chose.''

 _Pendant un court instant, j'ai cru voir dans ses yeux une profonde tristesse … je me suis sûrement inventé des choses._

''J'y penserai,'' souffla Hikari. ''A la prochaine fois !''

Hikari se leva de son siège après avoir consulté l'horloge, elle ne devait pas rentrer trop tard. Elle trouva même que pour une fois, elle avait passer un bon moment avec le Docteur. Il lui avait semblait si humain et compréhensive, comme si il avait été a sa place.

 ** **~ (/(°w°)\\) ~****

Dans ses pensées, inquiète de la réaction de ses parents concernant l'offre de logement du Docteur, elle se rendait pas compte de la direction qu'elle prenait. Ses pas l'avaient emmené sur la route, alors que les voitures arrivaient en face d'elle. Elle leva les yeux quand elle entendit plusieurs klaxons, pour se rendre compte qu'elle allait se faire écraser.

Dans sa peur, elle n'arrivait plus a réfléchir, et se figea sur la route tout en fermant les yeux par peur de l'impact. Mais au lieu de ressentir un choc, elle sentit une main tirer son bras fermement pour ensuite sentir son visage coller contre une forte poitrine.

''Vous devriez faire plus attention a votre environnement jeune fille.'' râla une voix qu'elle reconnaissait.

 _Non, ne me dite pas que c'est lui …_

Elle leva la tête pour voir le visage de son sauveur, pour finalement reconnaître Aoi Ogata, l'homme a l'origine de ses troubles hormonales et vampiriques.

 _Merde ! C'est bien lui !_

''Ashtra ? … Tu va bien ?'' dit-il étonné de revoir la magnifique jeune femme. ''On dirait bien qu'on était destiné a se revoir.''

 _Ne rougis pas idiote !_

''Merci … pour m'avoir secouru … a nouveau.'' murmura Ashtra dans les bras d'Aoi. ''Vous pourriez me lâcher maintenant.''

''Oh … désolé.'' dit Aoi un peu déçu.

''Je vais m'en aller, ce fut un plaisir de vous revoir Ogata-san, au revoir.'' dit-elle avec un sourire radieux.

Ashtra allait se retourner pour continuer son chemin, mais une main attrapa son poignet, tentant de la retenir. Le propriétaire de la main se trouvait légèrement rouge et ne semblait pas arriver a parler ou même a regarder dans les yeux Ashtra.

''Ogata-san ?''

''Je … tu … tu accepterais de sortir avec moi ce soir ! Une sortie entre amis ! Pour … pour faire connaissance.'' dit-il timidement.

Ashtra regarda son téléphone et vit qu'il était bientôt 21h, puis envoya un message a sa mère pour la prévenir qu'elle sortait avec des amis rencontrer en chemin. Son portable de nouveau dans son sac, elle se retourna vers Ogata, et lui fit son plus beau sourire.

''Avec plaisir !'' dit-elle joyeusement.

 ** **~ (/(°w°)\\) ~****

Salut ! J'ai mis du temps a écrire ce chapitre, je voulais qu'il soit comme je le voulais. Au debout je ne voulais pas intégrer un accident entre Hikari et son frère, mais cet élément me permettra par la suite a faire avancer l'histoire. En fait à l'origine, le chapitre ne devait avoir que la rencontre ave le Docteur et celle avec Aoi.

Pour ceux qui penserai qu'Aoi Ogata est trop hors caractère, je vous répondrais qu'on le connais seulement comme un homme qui ne pense qu'a son travail et hyper sérieux. Ce genre de mec ne connais rien a l'amour, car il n'y avait sûrement jamais penser. Et bam ! Il tombe amoureux et se sent faible, ne sais quoi faire ou dire, il devient timide !

A la prochaine

 ** **Kairy Dream****


	5. Chapitre 5 : Rendez-vous (amical ?)

****Petits secrets****

 ** **Résumé:**** Hikari cache un secret depuis très longtemps à la SA, elle est une vampire. Mais le secret fini par en provoquer d'autre, quand, une nuit Hikari, ressentant une soif trop grande, à le malheur de rencontrer Aoi. Ce dernier ne restera pas de marbre devant une telle rencontre. Vampire Hikari/Aoi

 ** **Attention: Le manga SA Special Class A ne m'appartient pas, c'est vraiment trop dommage, mais mon histoire elle, vient de bien de moi, malgré que j'emprunte les personnages de SA Special Class A.****

''bla bla'' = discussion

 _ _bla bla = pensée__

 ** **~ (/(°w°)\\) ~****

Chapitre 05 :

Rendez-vous ( amical ? )

Aoi ne savait pas quoi faire, il se trouvait maintenant dans un restaurant assez luxueux en compagnie d'une vampire qui avait indirectement capturé son cœur. Il avait bien vite compris son attirance pour la jeune femme, il s'en était même demandé si elle ne lui avait pas jeté un sort ou une sorte de compétence vampirique. Mais après avoir fait de recherche sur le domaine (devenu soudainement très curieux a son propos), il en avait conclu que c'était juste un effet charismatique que l'on trouve chez les personnes puissantes.

Mais une semaine c'était passé sans qu'il ne la rencontre a nouveau, son cœur lui faisait mal à l'idée d'imaginer de ne plus la revoir. Il la trouvait étrange et mystérieuse, mais aussi mignonne et éclatante, comme une lumière dans les ténèbres.

''C'est la première fois qu'on m'invite dans un restaurant dans un tête à tête.'' remarqua Ashtra en lisant la carte.

 _Tout est trop cher !_

''Eh bien, je comptais venir manger ici seul, mais autant vous invitez.'' dit-il en lisant la carte pour se distraire.

''En manque de compagnie ?'' taquina Ashtra avec un léger sourire.

 _Vraiment mignon !_

Ogata avait les joues en feu par son commentaire, il ne comprenait pas son corps, pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça ? Est-ce que c'était a cause de cet amour qui naissait dans son cœur.

''Mais je suppose que de mon coté, c'est ta compagnie que je veux.'' ajouta Ashtra en regardant la vue que le restaurant donnait sur la ville. ''Je veux dire … tu sais ce que je suis, et pourtant … tu … tu … tu es là a essayer … a tenter de me connaître. Tu n'as pas peur de moi ?''

 _Ashtra …_

''Non, en fait je ne sais toujours pas comment réagir.'' dit-il avec honnêteté. ''Mais si je veux vous connaître, c'est pour que cette peur disparaisse maintenant et ne revienne jamais dans l'avenir.''

''Merci, tes mots sont important pour moi.'' sourit Ashtra en plissant les yeux. ''J'ai toujours eu peur d'avoir des amis, d'aimer, ou même de vivre entouré de personne que je pourrai bien blesser un jour. Pourtant, je suis là devant toi, à te parler … tu es différent, et c'est ce qui me plaît chez toi.''

''Je serai tenté de vous dire la même chose, mais je n'ai pas envie de vous vexez.'' baragouina Aoi.

''Quel age avez-vous ?'' demanda subitement Ashtra.

''J'ai 19 ans. Pourquoi cette question ?'' dit-il surpris.

''J'ai bientôt 18 ans, donc tu peux arrêter de me vouvoyer.'' rétorqua simplement la jeune femme. ''C'est un peu gênant.''

''Désolé …''

''De plus nous sommes ici pour apprendre a nous connaître, alors faisons connaissance.'' termina-t-elle en penchant sa tête sur une de ses mains.

''Alors … que fais-tu dans la vie ?'' dit-il avec un peu de doute.

''Je suis dans ma dernière année de lycée, je compte viser l'université de Tokyo, Todai comme mon premier choix … seulement je ne sais pas dans quel domaine je compte m'orienter pour l'instant.'' dit-elle avec une voix incertaine. ''Et toi ?''

''Je travaille comme l'un des secrétaires personnels du Président de la compagnie Takishima. Ce dernier m'a donné une mission a remplir ici au Japon. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir te donner plus de détail a ce sujet.'' dit-il avec fierté.

''Je comprends, travailler avec ce genre de personne importante, veux aussi dire qu'il faut rester discret et faire attention a ces paroles.'' comprit Ashtra. ''Cet homme, il semble très important pour toi.''

''Oui, il est comme un père pour moi, c'est une personne que je respecte énormément, c'est grâce a lui que je suis là où j'en suis.'' dit-il en souriant.

''Avec moi ici ?'' plaisanta Ashtra. ''Plus sérieusement, que veux-tu dire ?''

''Mon père était son garde du corps personnel et aussi son plus vieil ami, tandis que ma mère était la gouvernante de sa femme.'' commença Aoi avec un ton triste, regardant ses mains croisés sur la table. ''Ma mère est morte en ingurgitant du poison a la place de la fille de M Takishima, tandis que mon père s'est pris plusieurs balles pour le protéger durant une réunion … je suis devenu orphelin a l'âge de 6 ans. M Takishima a tenu a devenir mon tuteur, depuis ce jour, je me suis promis de tout faire pour rembourser cette vie qu'il m'a offerte.''

Aoi releva la tête vers Ashtra, mais ce qu'il vit la choqua.

 _Elle pleure … elle pleure pour moi._

Ashtra se rendit compte qu'il la regardait avec un air surpris, et remarqua que des larmes coulaient le long de son visage sans s'en rendre compte. Elle se toucha le visage pour être certaine que ce n'était pas son imagination. Mais ces larmes étaient réelle, tout comme la souffrance présente dans les yeux de cet homme.

 _Aoi, je comprend mieux ton admiration pour cet homme … cette admiration que j'ai mal jugée à cause des paroles de mes amis._

''Je suis désolée … je ne voulais pas te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs.'' dit-elle honteuse en continuant de pleurer. ''Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive …''

''Vous pleurez sûrement a ma place, je n'ai pas su pleurer correctement leurs morts.'' avoua Aoi en lui tendant un mouchoir.

''Peut-être'' dit-elle en prenant le mouchoir pour sécher ses larmes.

''Est-ce qu'il y a une personne que tu admire ?'' dit-il en continuant leur jeu de question.

''Il y a en bien une … ma mère.'' dit-elle hésitante dans ses propos, non pas par incertitude mais par rapport a l'homme en face d'elle. ''Elle arrive toujours a rester forte dans les pires situations, elle trouve toujours les mots et les gestes qui m'aident a avancer dans ce monde dont j'ai peur. Elle reste forte et grande, refusant de s'abattre sur des détails comme mon état de vampire. Elle est humaine, mais a ses yeux je suis … je suis normale, je suis juste sa fille et elle m'aime.''

''Elle doit être une femme étonnante.'' fit-il la remarque.

''Elle l'est, Aoi.'' sourit sincèrement Ashtra.

 _Elle a dit mon prénom !_

Aoi sentit son cœur sauter dans sa poitrine. Son nom sortant de cette bouche semblait sonner comme un son paradisiaque. Ashtra rougit elle aussi en réalisant qu'elle l'avait appelé par son prénom. Tout deux devenu silencieux jusqu'à l'arrivée des plats.

''Tu as fait un bon choix.'' dit Aoi en voyant le plat d'Ashtra.

''J'avais entendu que la spécialité du chef était délicieuse, et qu'il fallait au moins la goûter une fois dans sa vie.'' dit Ashtra en se souvenant qu'Akira lui avait parler de ce restaurant. ''Une amie à moi, m'a toujours conseillé de commander la spécialité du chef, car comme le nom l'indique, c'est le plat le plus perfectionné du chef.''

''C'est a très bon conseil, mon plat a coté ne doit pas te paraître bien grand.'' ri Aoi en regardant son plat.

''Non, ce n'est pas le cas, vous avez vos goûts et vous savez ce que vous voulez.'' dit-elle mystérieuse. ''Comme je ne savais pas quoi prendre, j'ai simplement suivi ce conseil … même si j'aurais bien voulu que vous m'aidiez a faire ce choix Aoi.''

Il s'étrangla avec son eau, et se mit a tousser, remarquant le petit jeu de la jeune femme. Ashtra aimait bien le voir réagir comme une être humain normal et pas comme un robot comme un simple pion comme si elle l'avait déjà vu avant. Ses réactions étaient adorables, et elle ignorait cette partie d'elle-même, si taquine et si joueuse.

''Je plaisantais.'' dit-elle en tirant un bout de langue avec un air joyeux sur son visage.

''Je … je le savais.'' essaya de parler Aoi. ''Mais si tu veux un suggestion pour le dessert, je suis là pour toi.''

''Pour moi, seulement au dessert.'' fit-elle la moue avec une voix d'enfant.

''J'aime bien votre façon de me taquiner.'' avoua Aoi en rougissant.

Ce fut au tour d'Ashtra de rougir, et pour la première fois de sa vie, son cœur se mit a battre violemment dans sa poitrine. Elle pouvais sentir un sentiment monter elle, elle l'ignorait son origine, mais cette chaleur lui semblait si accueillante et douce.

''Je me suis découverte cette facette en votre présence, vous êtes si adorable.'' rigola Ashtra. ''Peut-être que le destin a voulu que nous rencontrions.''

''Peut-être.'' répondit-il.

Ils continuèrent de dîner, discutant de tout et de rien, apprenant peu a peu a se connaître, apprenant peu a peu à s'approcher, apprenant a peu à peu à écouter leurs cœurs, pour lentement finir par unir leurs mains sur la surface de la table. Cette nuit, dans un restaurant ayant les lumières de la ville comme décor, deux personnes tombèrent amoureux l'un de l'autre, oubliant le monde extérieur, vivant et découvrant l'amour a leur rythme.

 ** **~ (/(°w°)\\) ~****

Le lendemain matin, Aoi se réveilla sur son canapé, comme il y a environ une semaine, lors de sa rencontre avec Ashtra. Leur discussion avait duré beaucoup plus longtemps que prévue et le restaurant les avait contraint a partir car il fallait fermer. Il ne sais pas où lui était venu le courage de lui demander de continuer leur discussion chez lui, mais il fut étonné que la jeune femme lui donna une réponse positive.

S'il avait été en privé, il aurait fait une danse de la joie, mais il voulait garder assez de dignité devant elle. Que ce soit sur le chemin a pied puis en voiture, ils n'arrêtaient pas de parler. La voix de

Ashtra résonnait encore dans ses oreilles comme une douce mélodie.

Finalement, ils commencèrent a se sentir fatigué vers les 2h du matin, quand Ashtra piquait du nez et manqua de tomber en avant sur la table. Il lui proposa de dormir dans sa chambre car il se trouvait actuellement dans son petit appartement, se trouvant non loin de l'école du jeune maître. Il lui promis aussi de dormir sur le canapé pour ne pas la déranger dans son sommeil.

Son portable montrait la triste heure de 6h du matin, une heure détesté en sachant l'heure a laquelle il s'est couché. Il se leva du canapé et s'étira, la nuit fut très courte, mais il se devait d'aller travailler, et pour ce faire il devait arriver en avance a l'école de Kei, pour ne pas manquer son entrée.

Puis il se souvenu qu'Ashtra était elle aussi lycéenne et qu'elle devait sûrement aller a l'école ce matin. Il entra doucement dans sa chambre, passant d'abord la tête, pour voir si elle dormait ou pas. Ashtra semblait s'être enroulé dans sa couverture, dormant paisiblement au chaud.

 _Ah ! J'ai pas envie de la réveiller ! Elle semble si apaisée et reposée._

Il entra dans la pièce, et s'assit sur le lit a ses cotés. Il lui toucha les cheveux, balayant quelques mèches se trouvant devant son visage. Puis sa main se mit a caresser ses joues, le contact de sa douce peau contre sa main, était électrisant pour l'homme.

''Ashtra ?'' commença Aoi en lui tentant de la réveiller.

''Hum... quoi ...'' marmona la concernée.

''Il est 6h, il faut que tu te prépare pour aller a ton école.'' insista Aoi.

''Laisse moi 5 min … non plutôt 10.'' grommela Ashtra en gardant une forte prise sur les couvertures.

Il regarda sa montre, il devait bientôt partir, s'il ne voulait pas être en retard dans son emploi du temps.

''Ashtra.'' dit-il plus durement.

''Je sortirai peut-être si un prince charmant venait à m'embrasser.'' taquina Ashtra en souriant.

Elle rit en voyant la rougeur traversé le visage du secrétaire. Elle devait s'avouer qu'il n'était pas si désagréable a regarder ou a taquiner. Mais chaque plaisanterie a une fin.

''Je plaisan...''

Ashtra fut coupée par une bouche se collait a la sienne. Celle-là, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir, elle ne pensait pas qu'Aoi le prendrait au sérieux.

 _Aoi devint sérieux, alors je vais devoir moi aussi intervenir._

Si baiser au début chaste, devenu au fil des minutes passionné par leur envie et leur amour. Ashtra adapta sa posture pour mieux apprécier le baiser, tandis qu'Aoi mis sa main derrière la nuque de la jeune fille pour mieux contrôler le baiser.

Aoi quitta les lèvres de sa bien aimée, et la regarda en souriant. Ashtra se trouvait en dessous de lui, elle avait les joues très écarlate, et semblais encore secouée par l'intense baiser, les lèvres entrouvertes réclamant celle de l'homme.

''Ce baiser vous a-t-il convenu Princesse ?'' dit-il en la voyant si perdue.

''Totalement mon Prince, vous méritez une récompense.'' finit Ashtra avant s'asseoir sur les genoux de son amant et de l'embrasser de nouveau.

 ** **~ (/(°w°)\\) ~****

Salut ! Je viens de reposter ce chapitre, j'ignore pourquoi je l'avais posté en oubliant de le corriger et de le relire. Mais je me suis rattraper, donc le voilà corrigé et avec quelques détails en plus.

A la prochaine

 ** **Kairy Dream****


	6. Chapitre 6 : La culpabilité fraternelle

****Petits secrets****

 ** **Résumé:**** Hikari cache un secret depuis très longtemps à la SA, elle est une vampire. Mais le secret fini par en provoquer d'autre, quand, une nuit Hikari, ressentant une soif trop grande, à le malheur de rencontrer Aoi. Ce dernier ne restera pas de marbre devant une telle rencontre. Vampire Hikari/Aoi

 ** **Attention: Le manga SA Special Class A ne m'appartient pas, c'est vraiment trop dommage, mais mon histoire elle, vient de bien de moi, malgré que j'emprunte les personnages de SA Special Class A.****

''bla bla'' = discussion

 _ _bla bla = pensée__

 ** **~ (/(°w°)\\) ~****

Chapitre 06 :

La culpabilité fraternelle

Hikari arriva devant sa maison vers les 7h, encore rouge d'avoir franchi une étape avec Aoi. Elle ignorait où en était leur situation, est-ce qu'ils filtraient ou est-ce qu'ils étaient en couple. Aucun des deux, n'avait mis de mots sur leur relation, alors Hikari en conclu que pour l'instant, elle allait se laissait emporter par le vent.

Elle était anxieuse de rentrer après avoir découché la nuit dernière et surtout après l'incident avec son frère. Les remords lui serraient le cœur, jamais sa relation avec son frère ne sera comme avant. Bien sur, il lui donnait du sang depuis enfant, mais jamais elle ne l'avait agressée de cette manière pour en avoir, en tout cas sans son autorisation.

Elle entra dans la maison en utilisant sa clé, une fois dans l'entrée, elle ferma doucement la porte en remarquant le silence de la maison. Personne dans la cuisine, ni dans le salon, elle en conclu que les reste de la maison devait encore dormir. Elle monta dans sa chambre pour changer ses vêtements à contrecœur, elle voulait garder l'odeur d'Aoi près d'elle, mais ils sentaient aussi la sueur en plus d'être froissés.

Quand elle descendit au salon, elle eu la surprise de voir sa mère assisse a la table, avec un thé fumant devant elle. Sa mère semblait tellement fatiguée, elle était aussi plus pâle que d'habitude, et elle n'arrêtait pas de soupirer avec un air triste. Cette dernière ne remarqua pas la présence de sa fille a plusieurs pas d'elle.

''Bonjour Maman.'' dit Hikari en rentrant dans la pièce.

''Ah … Bonjour Hikari. Comment s'est passé ta soirée ?'' demanda la mère en baillant.

''Ça va Maman ? On dirait que tu n'a pas dormi ?'' dit-elle inquiète en s'asseyant auprès de sa mère.

''Eh bien, je t'ai entendu toute la nuit, comme tu n'a as envoyé de message pour me dire a quel heure tu rentrais, je voulais être ici pour t'accueillir.'' sourit sa mère en la couvant de son regard.

 _Maman … je n'ai jamais réaliser a quel point tu es formidable._

''Tu … Maman, tu es tellement merveilleuse, j'ai de la chance de t'avoir.'' avoua Hikari en serrant sa mère dans ses bras.

Sa mère eu un petit sourire et passa ses bras autour de sa fille.

''Et moi, j'ai de la chance une fille comme toi.'' ajouta sa mère.

''Maman, tu devrais aller dormir, je m'occupe du petit déjeuner, cela ne me demande pas trop de compétence dans la cuisine.'' ri Hikari.

''Mais …''

''Je sais utiliser une cafetière, je n'ai qu'a couper en tranche le pain, et a poser les confitures sur la table. Je ferai attention pour presser les oranges, et pour ne pas casser la vaisselle.'' promit Hikari. ''Allez au lit !''

''D'accord ! Je me rends.'' dit sa mère en se levant.

Hikari regarda sa mère partir, elle voulais lui montrer qu'elle pouvait se reposer sur elle de temps en temps. Puis Hikari se leva, partant dans la cuisine pour faire le fameux petit déjeuner. Avec sa force et ses sens plus sensibles, la cuisine était la pièce dans laquelle elle rentrait rarement. Elle aimait bien aider sa mère quand elle était plus jeune, mais en grandissant, elle n'était qu'un poids pour elle en cuisine.

 ** **~ (/(°w°)\\) ~****

Quand Atsushi se leva, son réveil lui indiquait qu'il était bientôt 8h. En temps normal, il aurait paniqué d'être en retard, mais tout comme sa sœur, sa mère avait parlé au directeur de son lycée, l'informant qu'il ne pourrais pas assister aux cours pendant quelques jours du une mauvaise grippe. Il avait envie d'en rire, lui qui ne tombait jamais malade, avoir une grippe était hilarant, mais il voyait mal sa mère dire a son directeur qu'il devait se reposer du a une mauvaise morsure de vampire.

En repensant a sa blessure, il se demandais comment Hikari allait. Il se souvenu qu'elle devait aller voir le Docteur hier, personnellement, il avait peur de cet homme tout comme sa sœur. Il le trouvait bizarre, et limite pervers envers ses patients. Quand sa mère lui avait dit qu'Hikari ne rentrait pas la veille pour dîner, elle du le retenir de sortir avec batte de base-ball, pour aller libérer sa sœur de cet homme. Il comprit juste qu'Hikari avait croisé un de ces amis et qu'elle passait la soirée avec.

Il descendit a la cuisine où l'odeur du café l'attira fortement. Depuis qu'il était a l'université, il avait développé une forte addiction au café, si il souhaitait tenir en cours, mais aussi avoir la force pour faire ses interminables devoirs tout en s'organisant dans sa vie social, la café était son seul allié.

Quand il entra dans la cuisine, il fut surpris de voir sa sœur en train de couper délicatement une baguette de pain, faisait plus attention a ne pas couper la table. Elle était tellement concentrée, qu'il réussi a se mettre derrière elle pour lui faire peur. Il cria un gros bouh, Hikari sursauta et le couteau dans sa main vola, pour se planter droit comme un 'I' dans le plafond.

''Ah aha, désolé Hikari.'' ri le frère en passant un bras autour de sa sœur.

''Très drôle, vraiment très drôle, pour une fois que Maman me fait confiance pour entrer dans la cuisine.'' grommela Hikari toujours de dos a son frère. ''Comment je vais expliqué le couteau dans le plafond.''

''Retire-le ?'' dit-il.

''Et comment j'explique le trou M. le génie ?'' rétorqua Hikari toujours énervée par son frère.

''Qu'un couteau a volé au plafond ?'' répondit Atsushi.

''Et comment je …. oublie ça, je lui dirais simplement que c'est ta faute !'' dit-elle se retournant le regardant dans les yeux.

''Euh … je viens juste prendre un café, j'ai un exposé qui attend.'' baragouina Atsushi en prenant vite une tasse de café et sortant en vitesse de la cuisine.

 _Atsushi !_

Hikari se sentit blessée par son comportement, elle avait pleuré de voir comme son frère la fuyait comme la peste dès qu'il voyait ses yeux. Elle continua sa tâche, mais avec moins de joie qu'au début.

 ** **~ (/(°w°)\\) ~****

Atsushi ferma rapidement la porte derrière lui posant vite son café sur sa commode, puis se laisser glisser le long de la porte par terre. Il avait les jambes légèrement plié contre lui, tandis que sa tête était enfouie dans ses bras. Il ne put s'empêcher de pleurer, il se sentait idiot a propos de son comportement, mais la peur était encore là.

Il pensa qu'en une semaine, cela lui passerait, que cette stupide peur allait disparaître, mais elle était encore là au fond de lui. Il ne voulait pas que sa sœur se sente coupable, il refusait de lui faire du mal que cela soit physique ou mentale. Malheureusement dès qu'il voyait ses yeux rouges sang, le souvenir de l'incident revenait le hanter.

 _Pardonne-moi Hikari ! Je n'arrive plus a te voir comme mon adorable petite sœur, je ne veux que mes seules pensées a ton égard soit cette stupide peur ou l'image d'un monstre … mais c'est plus fort que moi, quand je vois tes yeux couleur sang, je te revois en train de …_

 _Je suis désolé Hikari._

 ** **~ (/(°w°)\\) ~****

Hikari avait fini de cuisiner et plaça le plateau contenant la nourriture sur la table du salon. Une fois fait, elle ouvrit la baie vitrée, et s'assit a l'extérieur contre la porte en verre, ses jambes repliés vers elle.

''Ma petite puce, que fait tu dehors ?'' demanda son père en la rejoignant.

''Bonjour Papa.'' dit-elle avec une petite mine. ''J'avais juste envie de prendre l'air.''

''Je présume que tu viens de rentrer.'' déclara-t-il.

''Ouais … je suis désolé pour ne vous avoir pas prévenue.''

''Pas grave, tu es jeune, sortir et rentrer le lendemain c'est de ton age !'' s'exclama son père.

''Vraiment ? Mais ce n'est pas mon genre.'' conclu-t-elle en tentant de lui sourire.

''Je serais inquiet si tu ne le faisais pas, ton frère nous a fait des sorties surprises et des bétises en boite de nuit. Je me souviens plus du nombre de fois qu'on a du le chercher en pleine nuit car il était éméché.'' ri son père.

A la mention de son frère, Hikari redevenue pâle et se tut. Remarquant son comportement, son père réalisa qu'il venait de faire une bêtise. Il souffla et posa sa main sur sa tête. Elle leva la tête surprise.

''Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu n'as connu que lui comme donneur de sang, c'était normal qu'un jour un incident de ce genre allait arriver.'' s'expliqua-t-il sérieusement. ''Ta mère et moi, nous ne voulions pas que tu aille dans des rencontres entre vampire et donneur de sang, nous ne voulions pas te faire plus de mal qui tu t'en faisait subir a l'époque. Peut-être que si nous l'avions fait, ce n'est pas ton frère qui aurait été attaqué mais un étranger.''

''J'aurais largement préféré un étranger.'' grogna Hikari.

''Atsushi a juste besoin de temps, il ne te déteste pas.'' affirma son père.

''Y'a même pas dix minutes, il a fui la cuisine en voyant mes yeux.'' ri Hikari amèrement. ''Je vais dans ma chambre, je suis fatiguée.''

Hikari laissa son père seul sur la terrase avant qu'il ne puisse la retenir. Elle monta rapidement a l'étage, passant devant la chambre d'Atsushi. Elle allait rentrer dans sa chambre, mais une sentiment en elle lui faisait mal, elle se retourna et regarda la porte conduisant a la chambre de son grand frère.

''Je vais me reposer dans ma chambre. Je n'en sortirai pas avant midi … donc tu peux descendre prendre ton petit déjeuner.'' dit elle avec une voix hésitante.

Elle rentra aussitôt dans sa chambre et y plaça le verrou, pour être sur d'être tranquille avec ses pensées. Atsushi avait ouvert sa porte et vit la porte de la chambre d'Hikari se claquer avant d'entendre son verrou.

 _Jamais elle ne met le verrou … qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

La culpabilité d'Atsushi grandissait de plus en plus en lui. Maintenant qu'il voyait des changements clairs dans le comportement de sa petite sœur, il réalisa qu'elle aussi se sentait blessée, et sûrement coupable.

 ** **~ (/(°w°)\\) ~****

Salut ! Voici encore l'arrivée d'un de mes merveilleux chapitres ! (Oui je me donne du crédit, mais comme me dit ma chère Maman : ''On a seulement le crédit qu'on le se donne !'')

J'espère que vous allez l'aimer, je veux dire, je n'ai pas beaucoup de retour sur cette histoire et je tiens a dire que chacune de mes histoires me tient personnellement a cœur. Alors donnez moi n'importe quel commentaire, dit moi juste votre avis !

A la prochaine

 ** **Kairy Dream****


	7. Chapitre 7 : Une dure décision

****Petits secrets****

 ** **Résumé:**** Hikari cache un secret depuis très longtemps à la SA, elle est une vampire. Mais le secret fini par en provoquer d'autre, quand, une nuit Hikari, ressentant une soif trop grande, à le malheur de rencontrer Aoi. Ce dernier ne restera pas de marbre devant une telle rencontre. Vampire Hikari/Aoi

 ** **Attention: Le manga SA Special Class A ne m'appartient pas, c'est vraiment trop dommage, mais mon histoire elle, vient de bien de moi, malgré que j'emprunte les personnages de SA Special Class A.****

''bla bla'' = discussion

 _ _bla bla = pensée__

 ** **~ (/(°w°)\\) ~****

Chapitre 07 : Une dure décision

Hikari était allongé sur son llit, les yeux bien ouverts regardant le plafond en soupirant. Elle n'avait pas réussi a se reposer, elle ne cessait de se repasser en boucle l'interaction qu'elle a eu avec son frère plus tôt le matin.

 _A cause de moi, Atsushi ne se comporte plus comme avant. Il a du faire une pause dans son emploi du temps d'étudiants, sans compter que si il continu a accumuler les devoirs en retard, il risque de ne pas validé son année._

 _Cette semaine, il me semblait trop stressé et paniquant au moindre bruit, sa peur me concernant commence a s'en prendre a sa santé … il avait beaucoup plus de cernes que d'habitude. Tant que je reste ici, il ne se sentira pas en sécurité._

 _Je sais ce qu'il me reste a faire._

Elle prit en main son téléphone et envoya un message de confirmation au Docteur, lui demandant de venir la chercher vers les coup de 14h. Regardant attentivement son portable afin de recevoir vite sa réponse, chaque seconde lui faisait peur.

 _Il a peut-être changé d'avis ?_

Son inquiétude disparu quand on portable émis une sonnerie familière a la reçue d'un texto. Le Docteur venait de confirmer qu'il était encore d'accord, et qu'il préparait l'appartement ce matin même pour qu'elle puisse emménager sans devoir y faire le ménage.

Hikari se leva de son lit sans hésitation, et chercha dans son armoire et sous son lit, toutes les valises qu'elle possédait. Puis elle commença a faire le tri dans ses vêtements entre ce qu'elle allait apporter et ce qui allait rester ici, car Ashtra et Hikari ne portait pas le même style de vêtement. Contrairement a ce que pensait ses amis de la SA, elle possédait beaucoup de vêtement très féminins, mais elle se gênait souvent à l'idée de les porter.

Mais pour les autres Hikari était un garçon manqué, préférant les tenues de sport aux robes a fleurs, ne possédant aucune once de féminité a cause de son caractère de garçon. Pourtant, elle aimait porter des robes, des jupes, même des talons, seulement elle réservait souvent cela a Ashtra.

Quand elle finit de trier l'ensemble de ses vêtements, elle réalisa qu'elle possédait plus de vêtement pour Ashtra, genre 3 fois plus que l'autre tas qui devait être ses vêtements de tous les jours pourtant. Elle soupira en réalisant que peut-être, qu'inconsciemment, elle préféra être Ashtra au lieu d'être Hikari.

Elle fit attention de bien ranger ses vêtements dans ses valises pour gagner de la place, car elle n'avait pas que ces vêtements qu'elle voulait emmener dans sa nouvelle maison. Quand elle ferma sa 4ième valise, elle entreprit cette fois ci un tri dans ses livres et objets divers, malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas choisir par coup de cœur. Elle devait être prudente, car si Aoi avait un rapport sur chaque membre de la SA, elle ne savait pas ce que ce dernier pouvait contenir.

Hikari mit dans sa valise des mangas en vogue ces derniers temps, des peluches mignonnes que sa mère lui avait offert, des cahiers d'exercices universitaire ainsi que des livres de cours achetés a la librairie de son quartier. En plus de tout cela, elle prit avec elle son appareil photo, un cadeau de son grand père avant sa mort, mais aussi l'album photo de ce dernier. A sa mort, il le lui avait légué en plus d'une part d'héritage, le journal intime de la première vampire de la famille Hanazono.

 _La grand mère de grand père était une vampire, avant elle, il y avait une seule autre vampire dans notre famille … Fuku Zatshuno, la seconde épouse de mon ancêtre, la dernière véritable vampire …_

Elle n'avait jamais ouvert le journal intime, et ne comptait pas le faire, elle n'était une véritable vampire, et elle ne voulait surtout se trouver des points commun avec Fuku. Jetant le journal dans la valise en se mordant la lèvre, elle ferma le sac d'un geste rapide et fluide.

En regardant l'horloge sur le mur, elle vit qu'il était midi et qu'elle devait descendre manger. Elle descendit les escaliers lentement, voulant vérifier si Atsushi se trouvait en bas où non. Elle entendit son père et sa mère, mais pas son frère.

A moitié rassurée, elle entra dans la salle a manger, et s'assit a table en remarquant qu'Atsushi n'était pas présent. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire quand son père lui appris que son frère avait décidé de sortir manger dehors.

Le repas se déroula normalement, mis a part le silence de la jeune fille. Hikari était bien trop silencieuse d'après ses parents, ils la connaissaient assez bien pour savoir qu'elle pensait a quelque chose de grave.

Quand la mère de famille débarrassa la table, Hikari demanda a sa mère de s'asseoir. Sa mère et son père se trouvaient en face d'elle, attendant qu'elle parle.

''Je vais partir de la maison.'' dit simplement Hikari en regardant ses parents.

''Que veut-tu dire ? Tu … tu ne peux pas.'' dit sa mère paniquée.

''Pourquoi ? A cause d'Atsushi ?'' demanda son père.

''Non !'' s'écria Hikari. ''C'est de ma faute ! Entièrement de ma faute si Atsushi est dans cet état … il ne supporte même plus que je sois dans la même pièce que lui. Je ne me veux pas vous faire du mal, mais je dois partir, ce sera le mieux pour vous … pour Atsushi, … pour notre famille.''

''Comment peux-tu dire ça !'' s'énerva sa mère en la giflant. ''Nous sommes une famille, nous supporterons toujours l'adversité et les épreuves de la vie ensemble.''

 _Désolé Maman, mais j'ai déjà pris ma décision._

''Je ne changerai pas d'avis … je … je ne peux plus regarder Atsushi en face, ce n'est pas de sa faute … mais de la mienne, je risque juste de vous mettre en danger.'' dit Hikari en serrant les poings.

''Hikari ne dis pas de bêtise.'' râla son père.

''Si tu pars, où irais-tu ? Il te faudra aussi de l'argent ... Tu es jeune et …'' tenta de raisonner sa mère.

''J'ai déjà trouvé un logement, le Docteur m'a proposé de travailler comme sujet d'étude en échange de quoi il s'occuperait de tout mes frais. Et non ce n'est pas dangereux, il tient vraiment a comprendre pourquoi je me suis éveillée cette nuit-là et surtout, il veux voir comment j'évoluerai a l'avenir. Rien ne dit que je resterai une gentille fille … vous avez bien vu ce que mes soudaines envies de sang peuvent faire, j'ai failli m'en prendre a un homme innocent … et je ne parle pas d'Atsushi qui aura sûrement toute sa vie la marque de morsure de cette nuit-là.'' dit-elle avec douleur. ''Alors, je voudrais au moins partir tranquillement, en sachant que je ne suis pas parti sur une dispute.''

''C'est ce que tu veux vraiment Hikari ?'' demanda sa mère inquiète.

''Oui.''

''Est-ce que tu nous donneras ton adresse ?'' demanda son père en croisant les bras.

''Non.'' dit sa fille en maintenant le regard dans le yeux de son père.

''Est-ce que tu nous donneras ton numéro fixe ?'' continua son père.

''Non.''

''Des nouvelles tout les jours ?''

''Une fois par semaine.'' dit-elle d'un ton déterminé.

''Visite ou appel ?''

''Appel bien entendu.'' dit Hikari comme si c'était une évidence.

''Concernant Atsushi ?'' demanda sa mère.

''Je partirai avant qu'il revienne, et vous ne lui direz pas que je suis parti, il est assez grand pour le remarquer lui-même.'' remarqua Hikari.

''Il s'en voudra.'' ajouta sa mère.

''Je sais.''

''Il t'en voudra.'' rajouta son père.

''Je sais.''

''Compte-tu terminer ton année de lycée ?''

''Il ne reste tout juste un mois, et je n'ai pas envie de me refaire une année. Donc je la terminerais pour pas que tout l'argent que vous avez mis dans mes frais scolaires soient jeté en l'air par mon acte égoïste.'' expliqua Hikari.

''Si tu sais que ce que tu fais est égoïste, pour le fais-tu ?'' s'écria sa mère en se levant.

''Parce que cela doit être fait.'' dit Hikari en restant distante dans ses propos.

''Même si tu en souffriras ?'' dit sa mère inquiète.

''L'oiseau quitte toujours le nid, considérez que je le quitte moi aussi.'' souri Hikari.

''Hikari ! Ce n'est pas la même chose ! Tu parle de disparaître de la circulation, tu parle d'abandonner ton ancienne vie.'' cria son père en larmes.

''Je l'abandonne pas, je la met juste de coté le temps de réfléchir.'' rétorqua Hikari en craquant, pleurant toutes ses larmes.

''Combien de temps ?'' questionna son père.

''Le temps qu'il faut, personnellement j'en sais rien.'' souffla Hikari devenant gênée de la situation.

''Même si je ne suis pas totalement d'accord avec toi, quel père je ferais si je ne soutiendrais pas ma fille ?'' soupira on père. ''Tu compte partir quand exactement ?''

''Dans l'heure, je dois profiter de mon dernier jour de repos pour m'installer correctement.'' murmura assez fort Hikari pour qu'ils entendent.

Son père la pris soudainement dans ses bras, elle savait que son père n'était pas du genre a être câlin, mais c'est peut-être la dernière fois qu'il voyait sa fille. Il connaissait la détermination de cette dernière, et que rien ne changera ses plans. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'est lui donner tout son soutien, et lui donner des années d'amour paternel avec son câlin.

Hikari serra son père, enfuyant sa tête sur son épaule, profitant une dernière fois de sa chaleur. Quand son père abandonna la câlin, il lui avoua a contrecœur, qu'il ne voulait pas être présent a son départ et de lui pardonner sa lâcheté. Elle lui souri simplement tout en le regardant quitter la maison.

Hikari se retrouva seule avec sa mère, et un silence entre elles. Hikari ne savait pas quoi lui dire, tandis que sa mère couvait sa fille de son regard maternel. Cette dernière soupira, avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

''Maintenant qu'il est parti, tu peux enfin me dire l'autre raison de ton départ.'' ordonna sa mère.

''Comment tu as deviné ? … laisse tomber, c'est le rôle d'une mère de voir ça, n'est-ce pas ?'' souri Hikari.

''Hikari.'' insista sa mère.

''Je l'ai revu hier soir, mon mystérieux prince charmant.'' ri Hikari en rougissant. ''Je venais de quitter le Docteur, et je l'ai revu en pleine rue … enfin c'est plutôt lui qui m'a abordé … mais passons les détails. Il a souhaité m'inviter au restaurant pour qu'on fasse connaissance …''

''Tu semble heureuse, cela fait longtemps que tu n'a pas eu un si beau sourire sur les lèvres.'' dit tristement la mère de famille.

''Ce fut la plus belle soirée de toute ma vie, je le connaissais sans vraiment le connaître, et maintenant que j'en ai appris un peu plus sur lui, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en pensant a lui, a son caractère, a son rire … mon cœur entier bat pour lui, et mon corps est envahie par une étrange sensation de chaleur.'' rigola Hikari en rougissant. ''Maman je l'aime, ce n'est peut-être que le début, mais j'ai envie de voir où mon cœur est prêt a m'emmener.''

''Mais … il y a un mais qui t'oblige a partir.'' affirma sa mère.

''Il connaît déjà Hikari Hanazono, juste en surface, mais il n'a une bonne opinion de moi. Pourtant il faut que mes yeux se colorent de rouge pour qu'il me désire, pour qu'il devienne si timide … pour qu'il m'aime.''

''Avais-tu des sentiment …'' se fit couper la mère.

''Avant ? … Non, je souhaitais juste être son amie, rien de plus.'' grimaça Hikari. ''C'est étrange comme une nuit peut tout changer ?''

''Donc tu compte vivre ton histoire d'amour sous un autre nom.''

''Oui, il aime Ashtra, et Ashtra tout comme Hikari veut de lui. Le Docteur m'a prévenu que je pourrais avoir le cœur brisée, mais je veux tenter l'expérience.'' expliqua Hikari en se tenant le cœur. ''Le Doc' veut bien me donner un lieu qui sera la maison d'Ashtra quand Aoi voudra la voir. Maman, est que j'ai tort de faire passer cet amour avant ma famille.'' douta Hikari en se pinçant les lèvres.

''Hikari, promet moi que si cela se passe mal avec cet homme, tu reviendras à la maison.'' conseilla sa mère.

''Je ne peux rien te promettre, mais …''

''Alors mens-moi.'' ordonna sa mère. ''Même si c'est un mensonge, cela me rassura.''

''Je te le promets.'' dit Hikari en souriant, ne sachant pas si elle disait la vérité ou bien un mensonge dans ses propos.

Avant que sa mère puisse rajouter un mot, la sonnerie de la porte sonna. Sa mère alla répondre et trouva sur son palier le Docteur et son regard supérieur. Elle n'aimait de moins en moins l'homme, comprenant bien que c'était lui qui avait mis dans la tête de sa fille son idée de partir. Même si elle était la maîtresse de maison, elle ne lui adressa aucune salutation, ni même une bonne intention de lui servir un thé.

Elle le laissa rentrer tout le regardant sombrement, bien que le Docteur est un homme sure de lui et sans peur, il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner sous ce regard. Rentrant vite dans la maison, et trouvant Hikari debout dans l'entrée du salon, lui sourit tristement.

''Attends moi, je vais descendre mes affaires.'' fui Hikari en courant dans les escaliers.

''Humpf … toujours aussi fuyard.'' soupira l'homme d'un air contrarié.

''Tout comme toi !'' s'énerva la mère de famille. ''Ma fille n'est pas toi ! Ce n'est pas que tu n'as pas su garder auprès de toi l'amour de ta vie, qu'il faut que tu projette ton passé sur ma fille.''

''Tais-toi … tu ne sais rien.'' s'énerva-t-il en attrapant le poignet de la femme.

''Lâche-moi tout de suite … sinon tu le regretteras Utoka.'' dit la mère de famille avec une aura sombre.

Il lui lâcha la main en soupirant qu'elle n'était pas marrante, puis se détendit en lui présentant des excuses. Cette dernière le regarda de travers avant de se retourner, présentant elle aussi des excuses pour avoir évoqué un sujet qui lui est très délicat.

Hikari descendit lentement l'escalier tout en tenant comme une pile ses 5 valises, ainsi que 2 grands sac de sport mis en bandoulière. Devant la quantité astronomique de bagages, Utoka et sa mère lui prirent ses valises rapidement avant qu'elle ne provoque un accident dans la maison.

Puis, ils sortirent de la maison, pour déposer les bagages d'Hikari dans la voiture garée devant. Utoka semblaient avoir du mal a les mettre dans son coffre, il avait beau fermé le coffre, ce dernier n'arrêtait de s'ouvrir. Les deux filles s'empêchèrent de rire devant l'insistance idiote du médecin vampirique.

Il les regarda avec un air agacé et colérique, alors que son regard promettait mille et une douleurs aux filles si elles continuaient a le regarder sans rien faire. La mère de famille fut la première a venir l'aider, organisant les bagages comme un jeu de Tetris. Elle réussi a fermer le coffre en envoyant un regard hautain au médecin, alors que ce dernier murmurait son envie de lui retirer cet air de son visage de la manière la plus atroce.

Hikari du se mettre entre eux, car sa mère répondait au médecin en lui tirant la langue. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ces deux-là se disputaient de la sorte. Elle se souvient de sa première rencontre avec le Docteur, ce jour-là elle avait découvert un coté de sa mère plutôt … intéressant.

Quand les cris furent calmés, Hikari serra sa mère contre elle, avec un air totalement déchiré sur le visage. C'est un ce moment-là qu'Hikari réalisa vraiment le poids de son geste, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière. Sa mère lui tapota le dos, pour lui donner du courage.

''Je t'aime ma chérie, porte-toi bien.'' lui dit tendrement sa mère en les séparant.

''Je t'aime Maman … toi aussi porte-toi bien.'' termina Hikari, en rentrant dans la voiture.

Le Doc avait envie de vomir devant tant d'émotion mielleuse, et décida de vite démarrer la voiture avant que la situation ne devienne plus gênante. Hikari regarda sa mère disparaissant de sa vue, et ne put s'empêcher de pleurer en se tenant le cœur.

''Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'allais plus la voir.'' soupira Le Doc. ''La connaissant, si tu lui donne pas assez de nouvelles, elle va pas hésiter a me harceler au téléphone et a la clinique … t'as intérêt de lui donner des nouvelles, parce que si je la vois une seule fois tourner autour de la clinique, je te jure que tu le regretteras.''

''Faudra qu'un jour vous m'expliquez ce qui c'est passez entre vous.'' ri Hikari.

''Histoire peu intéressante, pense plutôt a la manière de comment tu vas inviter ton mec chez toi.''

''C'est pas encore mon mec !'' s'écria-t-elle.

''Tais-toi, je conduis.'' dit-il d'un ton menaçant.

/

Quand la voiture s'arrêta, Hikari regarda l'immeuble où se trouvait son futur chez elle. Malgré sa peur et sa tristesse, elle fut gagnée par l'excitation d'emménager dans son premier appartement. Avec l'aide d'Utoka, elle apporta toutes ses affaires dans l'entrée de l'appartement.

Ce dernier lui donna les clés de l'appartement et parti en la laissant seule dedans. Elle soupira en comprenant qu'il devait encore être énervé d'avoir vu sa mère. Bon tant pis, elle allait faire l'exploration toute seule.

L'entrée de l'appartement était petit, mais avait un compartiment pour les chaussures et les chaussons. Il semblait que le Doc avait pensé à en acheter des nouveaux pour elle, donc, elle ôta ses chassures pour mettre les chaussons. L'entrée donnait sur un couloir comportant 5 portes, deux a gauche, deux a droite et une au fond du couloir.

La première porte de gauche s'ouvrait sur la salle de séjour avec cuisine ouverte. Il y avait une table avec 4 chaises, non loin un canapé devant un écran plat, et la petite cuisine était séparé au reste par un comptoir de bar. La pièce était peinte dans des nuances de bleu, tandis qu'il y a du carrelage dans le coté cuisine.

Le seconde porte de gauche menait aux toilettes. Tout était propre et le Doc avait même acheter des produit d'entretien déposer sur le sol.

 _Il n'a surement pas eu le temps de les ranger._

Du coté droit, la première porte mena à une pièce qui devait servir de bureau au Doc quand il y habitait. Il y avait un grand bureau avec un ordinateur poser dessus. Les murs de la pièce était couvertes d'étagères remplies de livres, en y regardant de plus près, ils ne portaient que sur la littérature en tout genre, elle trouva même des mangas assez vieux. La seule source de lumière de la pièce était la grande fenêtre derrière le bureau, donnant une bonne ambiance a la pièce.

 _Je sens que je vais y passer des après-midis entières._

La seconde porte de droite conduisait a la salle de bain, qui comportait une belle baignoire avec douche, ainsi qu'un lavabo et un grand miroir. Dans les meubles de rangement, il y a avait des serviettes propres et des produits d'hygiène féminin.

 _Ce pervers a même pensé a ça !_

Elle sorti de la salle de bain, allant vers la dernière porte, celle du fond. Elle l'ouvrit découvrant une grande chambre baigné de lumière, les murs étaient d'un blanc doux parsemé de dessin de fleur de cerisier. Dedans il y avait un lit pour deux personnes possédant des couverture de couleur rose pâle, un bureau avec un miroir et une lampe, ainsi qu'une grande armoire en bois blanc.

Une grande baie vitrée se trouvait non loin du lit, donnant accès a une petit terrasse reliant sa chambre au salon par le balcon. En somme l'appartement était totalement parfait a ses yeux, même si il manquait de décoration ou de vie.

Elle prit son temps pour déballer ses affaires, décorant sa chambre avec des objets de son ancienne chambre, elle espérait que cela l'aiderait à passer une première nuit tranquille. Puis se dirigea dans le coin cuisine pour vérifier le contenue du frigo.

Heureusement, il semblerait que le Doc ait bien prévue la nourriture que lui avait demandé plus tôt. Elle réfléchira a la manière de le remercier plus tard, elle devait d'abord apprendre a se servir de la cuisine correctement. Contrairement aux croyances de sa famille et amis, Hikari savait cuisiner, et même très bien, seulement dès qu'elle le faisait pour quelqu'un d'autre, elle se sentait tellement anxieuse ou énergique à l'idée de faire partager l'un de ses plats, qu'elle compliquait les choses et ne provoquaient que des catastrophes.

Terminant la préparation de son repas, elle se souvenu qu'elle devait faire des recherches pour connaître l'itinéraire le plus rapide pour allé a son lycée, mais aussi que cela suive une partie de son ancien trajet afin que personne ne se doute de son déménagement soudain. Heureusement, elle n'avait qu'a tenir minimum 2 semaines, le temps que les résultats des examens soient déclarés.

Personnellement, après avoir autant échoué contre Takishima, elle ne ressentait plus rien au fait d'être N°2, c'était déjà bien d'avoir ce rang malgré que le premier est son détestable rival. Elle avait d'autres choses a peser, comme par exemple le choix de ses futurs études ou sa futur relation avec Aoi.

Une fois qu'elle mangea son plat, et fit rapidement la vaisselle et alla se coucher après avoir envoyé un sms a sa mère pour lui dire que l'aménagement s'est bien passé et qu'elle lui souhaitait une bonne nuit.

Quand elle reçu une réponse de sa mère, elle se mit à sourire tendrement, s'endormant assez facilement dans sa nouvelle chambre.

 ** **~ (/(°w°)\\) ~****

Bonjour ! Je vous ai manqué mes chers lecteurs ? Oubliez ce long moment d'attente, concentrons nous sur ce merveilleux chapitres. Donnez moi votre avis dessus !

A la prochaine

 ** **Kairy Dream****


	8. Chapitre 8 : Le retour à la SA

****Petits secrets****

 ** **Résumé:**** Hikari cache un secret depuis très longtemps à la SA, elle est une vampire. Mais le secret fini par en provoquer d'autre, quand, une nuit Hikari, ressentant une soif trop grande, à le malheur de rencontrer Aoi. Ce dernier ne restera pas de marbre devant une telle rencontre. Vampire Hikari/Aoi

 ** **Attention: Le manga SA Special Class A ne m'appartient pas, c'est vraiment trop dommage, mais mon histoire elle, vient de bien de moi, malgré que j'emprunte les personnages de SA Special Class A.****

''bla bla'' = discussion

 _ _bla bla = pensée__

 ** **~ (/(°w°)\\) ~****

 **Chapitre 08 : Le retour a la SA**

Une sonnerie sonna très fort das une chambre, alarmant son occupante qu'il était l'heure de se lever. Hikari éteignit son réveil en grognant, et s'assit dans son lit, étirant ses bras tout en baillant. Quand elle consulta son portable, elle soupira en voyant l'heure qui lui donnait : 6h05.

Avec son appartement se trouvant loin de son lycée et celle de devoir cuisiner ses repas, Hikari savait bien qu'elle allait avoir moins de temps pour se reposer en rentrant des cours. Hikari sortit doucement du lit, et se dirigea dans la cuisine ne portant qu'un petit T-shirt noir sur elle.

Tout en se grattant la tête, elle regarda a l'intérieur du frigo, puis sortit tous les ingrédients nécessaires a son petit déjeuner. Elle prit un yaourt nature et un verre de jus d'orange, accompagné d'un paquet de biscuits aux chocolats, qu'elle mis un plateau qu'elle posa sur la table basse du salon.

Puis elle s'assit en tailleur sur le canapé et alluma la télé sur la chaîne enfant, mangeant silencieusement son repas sous le son des animés pour enfant. Elle était étonnée de reconnaître certaines séries de son enfance, car elle n'avait pas la chance de pouvoir regarder la télé le matin. Non pas que ces parents étaient strict, loin de là même, mais avec sa rivalité avec Takishima, elle passait tout son temps a s'entraîner au lieu de profiter de son enfance.

 _Je ne devrais pas ressasser le passé, ça me met toujours de mauvaise humeur …_

Quand elle fini de manger, elle fit rapidement la vaisselle et la laissa sécher à l'air libre, préférant aller se prendre une douche avant de se mettre en route pour le lycée. Dans la salle de bain, elle entra dans la cabine de douche rapidement et tourna le robinet d'eau froide a fond.

L'eau glacé rentra en contact avec sa peau de manière violente, mais elle ignora les signes de son corps tremblant de froid, après tout, elle ressentait le besoin de se refroidir avant d'affronter une dure journée.

Tout en se lavant, elle réfléchissait a sa future journée et aux changements qu'elle allait devoir faire à cause de l'évolution de sa condition. Déjà elle savait que la SA allait se montrer suspecte face a son nouveau comportement, et surtout très curieux a son propos.

 _Faut que je me calme .. ce n'est que 2 semaines, tu as bien vécu toutes ces années sans jamais mettre en danger ton secret. La SA ne se rendront compte de rien … tant que mon rôle sera parfait, je serais en sécurité._

 _Plus que 2 semaines … après ça, Hikari Hanazono n'existera plus._

Hikari sortit de la cabine de douche, essuyant son corps et ses cheveux, coiffant ces derniers en chignons pour éviter de tremper son uniforme. En parlant de ce dernier, elle accouru dans sa chambre pour vérifié si elle l'avait bien prit dans ses affaires.

Elle souffla quand elle le vit plier dans son sac d'école, et remercia les dieux qu'elle ne l'avait pas oublié. Dans sa précipitation a déménager, elle avait oublié qu'elle devait encore être Hikari Hanazono le temps que les résultats finals soient affichés, et donc, n'a pas pensé a emporter une seule tenue du style d'Hikari.

 _Espérons que la SA n'organise pas un truc ce week end, sinon, je vais devoir me montrer dans une robe très féminine et portant au pied des talons …. ah ! J'ai pas envie que cela arrive ! Sinon cela va devenir de plus en plus compliqué de devenir Ashtra !_

 _Qu'est-ce que je redis encore … je suis Ashtra Koumeïda ! Hikari Hanazono n'est qu'un rôle … un rôle qui doit prendre fin._

Quand Ashtra fini de mettre son uniforme scolaire, il ne lui restait qu'a mettre ses lentilles de couleur noir. Le Docteur avait eu la gentillesse de lui fabriquer plusieurs paires de lentilles, ainsi que des substituts alimentaires comparable a du sang en cas de soudaine faim à l'école.

Une fois prête, Hikari se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir, vérifiant de près ses yeux mais aussi de voir si ses dents n'étaient pas sorties. Soufflant de soulagement, elle sortit de son appartement pour se diriger au lycée.

 ** **~ (/(°w°)\\) ~****

Ashtra fut soulagée de voir que les grilles de son école étaient encore ouverte malgré que la sonnerie avait sonné, elle avait fini par perdre son chemin, car peu habitué a son nouveau quartier et leurs horaires de bus et de trains, le Docteur avait omis d'omettre a sa future locataire qu'elle allait vivre dans une autre ville, et surtout que cette dernière se trouvait a 30 min en train de son lycée.

Heureusement, une petite station de train tranquille, se trouvait a 2 rue de son école. Mais elle allait devoir faire attention les prochains jours qu'aucun élève ne la remarque, et en parle a la SA. Elle entra dans l'établissement et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers le bureau de la CPE pour déclarer son retard.

''Bonjour … Mlle Hanazono ? Ça pour une surprise !'' dit la vieille CPE en voyant Hikari entrer dans son bureau. ''Qu'est-ce qui vous amène de si bon matin ?''

''Bonjour Mme la CPE, je viens déclarer mon retard, et aussi vous remettre le certificat médical excusant mon absence.'' déclara Ashtra en sortant de son sac le papier concerné.

''Ah oui ! J'avais oublié.'' dit la femme en souriant. ''Allez, retournez dans votre serre.''

''Mais, pour mon retard ?'' dit Ashtra surprise.

''Mlle Hanazono, c'est votre premier retard en trois ans, et la fin de vos cours sont dans 2 semaines … je ne vais pas détruire votre dossier d'élève parfaite pour un simple retard.'' expliqua la CPE avec une voix maternelle. ''De plus … je sais qu'il y a une bonne raison a votre retard.''

''Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire.'' dit faiblement Ashtra en détournant le regard.

''Ce n'est pas la première fois que la directrice et moi-même avons affaire avec des enfants vampires Mlle Koumeïda.'' termina la CPE en la regardant dans les yeux.

''Je …'' pris peur Ashtra en reculant.

''N'ayez crainte. Moi et la Directrice savons garder notre langue … mais si je vous révèle ceci maintenant, c'est pour vous prévenir qu'un dossier scolaire sous votre nom vampirique peux vous être fourni pour la recherche d'université.'' informa la CPE. ''Cependant, votre statut de membre de la SA ne sera écrit, vous serez une simple élève de notre établissement.''

''Pourquoi vous me dite ça ?'' demanda Ashtra perplexe.

''Juste pour vous dire que vos sacrifices a garder cette place dans la SA … rien de cela ne sera pris en compte, et donc tout votre acharnement sera jeté à l'eau.'' dit-elle avec prudence. ''Je sais qu'elle genre de fille vous êtes, donc je sais aussi qu'il vous sera dur d'accepter ça.''

''Merci … pour votre sollicitude.'' remercia Ashtra en ouvrant la porte du bureau. ''Je … je ne vais plus perdre de temps, à la SA, ils vont s'inquiéter.''

Une fois la porte franchi, elle se mit a courir en direction de la serre, mais s'arrêta à une centaine de mètre de cette dernière, se souvenant d'une partie de son plan pour garder son secret. N'étant plus certaine de sa force et de ses capacités, qui ont grandi a cause de l'éveil, le Doc' lui avait imposé un faux certificat médical, l'interdisant de participer a des activités sportives et donc a ses défis par la même occasion.

 _J'espère que tout va bien se passer. A la moindre erreur … ils pourraient … Arrête d'y penser ! Je ferais tout pour qu'ils ne découvrent pas ma vraie nature ..._

Elle prit plusieurs respirations, calmant sa peur, puis ouvrit la porte en verre de la serre, et entra silencieusement en fermant la pote derrière elle. Elle marcha dans la serre en direction des vives voix qui parlaient joyeusement. Hikari eu un pincement au cœur, elle allait devoir les tromper … même si la situation était la même avant, même si elle était toujours une vampire, maintenant elle ne pouvait pour avoir la même insouciance qu'avant son éveil. La culpabilité de savoir qu'elle allait leur faire du mal en disparaissant

 _Pourquoi alors, je ne ressens aucune culpabilité a mentir a Aoi … non je lui mens pas, au contraire … je n'ai jamais été aussi sincère qu'avec lui._

Quand elle apparu dans le champs de vision de ses amis, elle remarqua que la serre est devenu très silencieuse, ainsi que le regard de ses amis sur elle. C'est maintenant qu'elle allait devoir les manipuler sans scrupule, elle se mit a sourire comme a son habitude et commença a parler.

''Bonjour tout le monde !'' cria-t-elle d'un ton joyeux. ''Où est Takishima ?''

''Hikari !'' s'écria Akira en la serrant dans ses bras. ''Oublie un peu le démon, tu m'as manqué.''

Les autres membres la saluaient pendant qu'elle soupirait a cause du câlin de son amie, puis elle fut enfin libérer de ses bras, elle alla s'asseoir a sa place. Une fois assisse Akira lui servit un thé avec des muffins, muffins que Tadashi essaya de chiper discrètement. Dommage pour lui qu'Akira le frappa avant même qu'il puisse en toucher un seul.

Devant cette petite scène, Hikari se mit a rire en mettant un main devant sa bouche. Tout le mode la regarda confuse, jamais Hikari ne s'était comporté comme ça, et la principale intéressée le réalisa aussitôt.

''Hikari ? Ça va ?'' lui demanda Jun surpris.

''Désolée … je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.'' s'expliqua Hikari en souriant. ''On aurait dit une femme strict qui prenait sur le fait son mari gourmand !''

''Vu de ce point de vue, c'est vrai que c'est ressemblant.'' avoua Ryuu en voyant le fameux couple rougir.

''C'est même pas vrai !'' prostesta Akira en calmant sa rougeur et tournant le dos aux autres. ''Comment je pourrais aimer un crétin pareille !''

Tadashi semblait triste a son commentaire, mais essaya de garder le sourire pour n'inquiéter personne, mais dommage pour lui, Hikari le remarqua aussitôt. On ne dirait pas mais Hikari était fine observatrice, et voyait très bien ce qui l'entourait, comme les sentiments de Kei. Seulement ne sachant pas comment réagir ou même comment les événements pourraient détruire les relations au sein de la SA, elle jouait l'ignorante.

 _Finalement … je ne suis même pas honnête avec mes amis._

Mais en ce moment, elle réalisait que le lycée allait bientôt se finir et que tout le monde suivrait sa propre voie, Ryuu irait en commerce pour reprendre les affaires familliales Jun rejoindrait un conservatoire pour étudier le monde de la musique tandis que Megumi une école de chant et de danse Tadashi, connaissant les attentes de sa mère, devra faire des études dans l'enseignement pour un jour reprendre la direction de Hakusen Académie Akira a de parents plutôt cool qui compte la laisser aller dans une grande école de cuisine réputé, la seule chose qu'il attende d'elle, chez qu'elle trouve un mari capable de s'occuper du groupe Todo et pour Kei, il retournera en Angleterre pour commencer a travailler pour l'entreprise familiale avec son grand père.

''Dans un mois, nous serons tous séparés.'' dit-elle inconsciemment.

''Hikari ?'' s'inquiéta Akira.

''Dans un mois, nous ne serons plus des lycéens, nous ne serons plus a la SA ou dans la même fillière.'' ajouta Hikari tristement.

''Le temps passe vite.'' remarqua Akira se sentant elle aussi triste.

''Alors Akira, ne perds plus de temps inutilement, dis tes sentiments ou embrasse-le a pleine bouche si il comprends pas. Tu sais, Tadashi t'aime énormément. Tu n'as pas avoir peur, jamais il ne te rejettera.'' continu doucement Hikari à l'oreille de son amie. ''Si il le fait, je le frapperais.''

Akira regarda son amie avec les yeux écarquillés, elle était touchée par ses mots et son attention pour elle et son futur cœur brisé. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'idée de se déclarer à Tadashi, pas qu'elle le trouvait indigne … au contraire, elle ne pouvait pas imaginé Tadashi accepté d'être avec elle, alors qu'elle passe son temps a lui faire des réflexions et à le frapper.

Puis regarda discrètement Tadashi en train de discuter avec Ryuu, il souriait et riait a pleine voix, elle le trouva adorable et charmant. Elle rougit aussitôt a cette pensée, détournant le regard, se sentait soudainement mal à l'aise et prise par des papillons dans le ventre. Elle ne pouvait pas se mentir a elle-même, elle le regretterait si elle ne tentait pas sa chance maintenant.

''Tadashi, si tu veux en manger, alors rends moi un service.'' ordonna Akira en croisant les bras.

''Tout pour toi et tes gâteaux !'' ri Tadashi en faisant l'idiot.

''Alors viens avec moi !'' s'écria-t-elle en prenant le poignet de Tadashi et quittant la SA rapidement.

Hikari regarda son amie rougissant comme une tomate s'enfuir avec son futur petit ami, un petit sourire se forma sur ces lèvres. Les autres la regardaient sourire sans en connaître la raison, et commençaient a se poser des questions sur la raison de ce dernier.

 ** **~ (/(°w°)\\) ~****

 **Salutation ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, la suite sera normalement pour bientôt car les vacances approchent et j'aurais donc plus de temps a accordé à mes histoires.**

 **A la prochaine**

 ** **Kairy Dream****


End file.
